


AI Lance

by Kan13



Series: NANO 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Hunk (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kan13/pseuds/Kan13
Summary: Lance gets uploaded into the galras matrix. he now has complete power over their entire computer system. But this is Lance, most of the damage at first is unintentional until Pidge and Hunk are able to help him out. the team works on trying to down load him back out. There is also a new threat in the way of Zarkons "adopted" son, Krye. Lotor doesn't think this will mess with his plans any and continues to try and win Voltrons trust.
Relationships: just shipping fodder
Series: NANO 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994755
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my NANO 2020 story! 
> 
> __I do not have any idea what to call my overall story, so i’m putting (nano 2020) as the series name for now as just a place holder. (If you get any ideas, please let me know...)
> 
> __This idea is actually one i had waaaaaay back while writing Soltaz, so there might be a few similarities world-building-wise to a few other stories i have. i do have a few fav. head cannons that i am loath to not share with everyone any chance i get....*^^*

Shiro hissed as the laser cut into his armor, narrowly missing him. He activated his shield and held it up at an angle, then he nodded at Lance.

Lance came around and lay on the floor. While Shiro held off fire, he could shot under the shield and demobilize the robotic sentries. Once the robots were on the ground it was a just another quick shot to their heads to end them for good. 

It was a good system.

“How much longer Pidge?”

“Just a sec,” she snapped, her fingers working over time as she downloaded the vital information they were after. 

“Take yer time,” Lance sang as he continued to fire, “Keith and Hunk got the outside covered and these sentries are nothing.”

“You’re not the one blocking the shots,” Shiro winced as a lucky shot from a sentry found the empty place between the shield and Shiros face.

“…yeeeaahhh, Pidge?” Lance grinned, “you might wanna hurry up?”

“Tech does what it wants, Lance,” Pidge muttered and then let out a triumphant cry, “GOT IT!”

“Lance?”

“got it,” he said and stood. Together, the three of them ran across the opening to the other side of the control room. Lance gave cover fire while they ran down a separate corridor and made their way to their lions.

“Keith, Hunk, we’re on our way,” Shiro said as they ran, taking out the enemies in the front. 

“Hurry up, another ship just appeared!”

They picked up their pace and rushed to the end of the ship. 

It was a Galra research vessel that had managed to collect all the information the Galra had on Quintessence and was also rumored to be working with a secret substance that may or may not turn the tide of the war. There was a large lab in the center of the ship and the paladins cut across it on their way out. They dodged around tables and tanks with weird glowing liquids in them.

Half way through Lances foot caught on a table leg. He managed to catch himself, but the tall items on the table crashed to the floor, the liquid splashing all over his legs.

“Shi-“

“Watch it lance!”

“you ok?”

“Yeah, its not acid or anything, lets go!”

They ran to the other side, but before they could get through the door, a group of sentries and a few Galra soldiers entered the room from either side. Shiro and Lance flanked Pidge and brought up their shields.

“Now, what would Voltron want with my little ship?” asked the ships commander. A painfully thin galra with long ears, “we have no major weapons and I thought surly we wouldn’t be a target…guess I was wrong?”

“Don’t put yourself down,” Lance said before Shiro could stop him, “I’m sure you’re just as evil as everyone else.”

“Research isn’t evil,” the galra replied, “its neutral.”

The paladins started to edge their way to the door all the while Lance kept up the conversation.

“Research is BORING,” Lance said, “and its only neutral if you’re not bias about it…and you guys are the most bias people I know.”

“How do you know what ‘bias’ is?” Pidge hissed.

“I do listen to you and Hunk on a daily basis, you know,” Lance muttered back, “even I’m bound to pick something up.”

“How about a deal?” the galra asked, “one of you stay here and the rest can go free without any fear of retribution?”

“Ew,” Pidge said and made a face.

“It’s a fair price, I’d say,” the galra said grinning, “one life for four? Its not a fair exchange at all. But I’m willing to make it.”

“You got a preference?” Lance asked. They were almost to the door.

“The small one should do,” the galra said after some thought, “that’s not too ba-“

Lance, shield still up, raised his gun and fired. The galra just barely moved out of the way, the laser clipping his ear and killing the galra behind him.

“Wrong answer,” Lance growled and continued to fire. The three of them made a break for the door which was within reach.

The enemy returned fire and the three of them raised their shields to deflect the attack. When they made it through the door, Pidge jammed the door and they ran.

“Why are the galra such creeps,” Lance snapped as they rounded the corner. 

“Focus now, talk later,” Shiro said.

Lance shrugged and continued to watch their six. Alarms started to blare and they could hear a lot of sentries behind them.

“What’s holding you guys up?!” Keith yelled.

“Had a run in we had to talk our way out of,” Shiro huffed, “we’ll be out in a sec.”

“Pidge, you rigged this place to blow, didn’t you?” Lance asked, “how much time do we have?”

“Enough to get into another discussion,” Pidge said, “I didn’t want to run into problems and then get blown up, you think I’m stupid?!”

“Just askin’!”

“More running, less fighting with each other!” Shiro snapped. However he stopped running as what looked like bolts of lightning ran down the walls of the halls. 

“What the-“

“I think that’s my fault,” Pidge said, “I couldn’t hack into their self destruct on time so I decided to short circuit everything in a…an explosive way.”

Shiro relaxed a little and kept running. He’d been afraid that Haggar might have been on the ship.

“Emergency shut down”

A voice across the speaker blasted through the alarms and down the hall they saw a blast door start to close.

They ran through it and headed for the next…and the next. 

Shiro was thinking they were making good time when Lance cried out and his heart almost stopped. He and Pidge crashed into each other as they turned.

Lance was on the ground, his leg caught in between the closing doors.

Pidge swore and ran to the side paneling. Prying the metal off with her bayard, she began working to reopen the door.

Then another bolt of electricity traveled down the hall. Shiro just managed to grab Pidge and pull her back, but Lance’s scream was cut short as he caught the full brunt of the shock. 

When the lightning dissipated Pidge went back to the panel and Shiro tried to pry Lances leg out.

“I’m fine, you guys need to go,” Lance wheezed, “I’ll-“

“How many times are you going to make me tell you to shut up?” Shiro said, “we’ve almost got it.”

Then a laser shot threw the gap. The enemy had caught up with them. Lance pulled out his bayard and began to shoot back while Shiro pulled on his leg harder.

“Pidge!”

“The wires are all fried!” her voice was at least two octaves higher, “I can’t get it open!”

That’s when the doors closed on their own. 

The three of them stared in silence where Lances leg used to be. It had just…disappeared, and as they watched, his knee started to look as if it was disintegrating.

“Shhhi….shiro?”

Shiro grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder, “Let’s go!”

Pidge ran ahead, setting the pace as Shiro followed without a problem. They had been so close!

“Shiro…”

“Not now, Lance,” Shiro huffed, “I’ll carry you in the Black lion and then I’ll carry the Blue lion. We’ll get to the castle and figure out what to do from there.”

“but-“

“I’m sure Pidge and Hunk can fit you with a prosthetic,” Shiro grinned, “then no one will be able to beat you in soccer, right?”

They rounded the corner were their lions were waiting and Pidge ran to her lion. Shiro ran into his lion and into the back where he put Lance down. The boy was shaking as he stared at…nothing. Both legs were completely gone, armor and all.

“I’ll make this quick,” Shiro meant to say it louder and with conviction, but all that came out was a mutter and a swear.

Lance nodded and closed his eyes. He reached up and held onto the support bar, knowing it was going to be a bumpy ride.

()

“About time you guys!”

“What’s wrong with the blue lion!? Lance?”

“I’m fine,” Lance called, “just stupid…”

“Lance is injured,” Shiro summed up, “I’m going to make a bee line to the castle and I’ll be back!”

The others agreed, but that didn’t happen. The moment Shiro tried to brake away, fighter jets forced him to back away.

The new attackers that had shown up were a lot smarter than others they had fought before. They kept them not only separated, but with what seemed to be little effort. 

“How are they doing this?!”

“There’s only one attack ship! Why is this so hard?!”

Shiro didn’t know how long he had. He was sure Allura would know what to do since this seemed to be more of a mythical injury. The panic he was feeling was because “body parts spontaneously disappearing on their own” wasn’t covered in any garrison class…or even the med school ones, he was sure of it. There wasn’t a protocol for it. No “Hold pressure to the wound”. No “elevate the feet”. No “apply ice to the neck”. Nothing. He was completely without any form of guidance and it terrified him.

“…Shiro?” Lance had taken off his helmet, “Shiro, this-“

“Not now Lance!” Shiro snapped, “just sit tight. We’ll get you to the castle-“

The jets doubled up on him and he felt his patience snap.

In a flash he cut down eight jets and flew faster than Red, all the way to the castle.

“Woah!”

“What was that?!”

“Shiro?!”

“Cover me!” Shiro snapped and the others did as they were told. With Shiros new found skill, the enemy was shaken a bit. Voltron used that to get in close to the main ship and cause it irreparable damage. The research vessel was still in one piece. Whatever Pidge had tried to do to make it explode hadn’t worked like she thought it would.

“Allura!” Keith said, “we’re heading back! Fire up the Portal thingy and we’ll jump the moment we land!”

()

When they landed they all ran directly to the room with the healing pods.

Lance and Shiro weren’t there.

“Where-“

“He’s still in the hanger,” Corran came rushing into the room and waved at them, “he wont come out of the lion!”

Corran talked on and on about how he tried to get Shiro to come out so he could look at Lance as they ran to the hanger.

By the time they got there the lions mouth was open and Shiro was walking out, carrying Lances bayard and helmet.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance blinked as he looked around.

The room was the size of a small bedroom and completely white. Ripples of opal-like color moved along the walls and floor and he watched it.

Wait.

“Hello?!” Lance stood and shook his head. Looking down he noticed he was whole. Nothing was missing. He had tried to tell shiro he’d been nothing but arms and a head, but he had seemed a little stressed out.

Where was he?

Was he dead?

Was this heaven?

Lance scowled. If this was heaven, then he’d been ripped off. He did NOT spend all that time in mass for this.

He at least deserved a nice robe, though he’d understand if no one gave him a harp.

He sighed and began to knock on the walls…maybe something would open up? It had worked before.

He knocked for a while and nothing happened. He walked around the room and knocked. Everything sounded hollow, so he tried punching the wall.

Worst idea yet.

Whatever this room was made of it was solid. He hopped around and waved his hand, cursing slightly. That’s how he knew he wasn’t dead. Not only did he feel pain, but he was sure no one was allowed to swear in heaven. 

Hissing, he flexed his fingers and took a close look at the back of his hand. 

Then a screen popped up. He shouted and jumped back, the screen showed a series of 1’s, 0’s, and Galra symbols. 

He’d spent enough time with Pidge to tell the difference by now.

Still…

Why was it here?

Gingerly, he reached out, and pushed one of the symbols.

()

The team sat in a conference room, what was left of Lance on the table between them all. They hadn’t spoken the entire time; no one accept Shiro and Pidge knew what happened, and they had no idea where to begin explaining.

He had simply vanished without a sound.

THAT above all else was what worried Shiro. He’d told Lance to be quiet, and he had been. It should’ve occurred to him that it was important! Lance had taken off his helmet to talk, so he hadn’t wanted the others to know…and Shiro had told him to shut up…

“Soo,” Hunk said quietly into the silence, “…what happened?”

When Shiro and Pidge were finished explaining the best they could everyone fell into silence again. How did one respond to the odd vanishment of a friend?

“I’ll add him to the list,” Pidge sighed, shocking everyone.

“What do you mean?”

She gave a tired smile, “I’m not giving up on Matt and Dad, what makes you think I’m going to accept that Lance is dead? He disappeared, which means he went somewhere. We just have to figure out where.”

The mood instantly lifted.

“I’ll help,” Hunk said immediately, “we can start with the information you got from the research ship.”

“That stuff you said he knocked over, do you know what it was?” Coran asked.

“No, but you can help us figure that out,” Pidge nodded, “it could have something to do with it, or it could just be very colorful and expensive water for all we know.”

“Knowing Lance, it would be the most expensive stuff he broke,” Allura sighed. She still hadn’t forgiven him for breaking some of her things when he was helping her clean a few weeks back. She’d felt bad a moment ago, but now that there was a possibility that he was alive…well, she’d still have to formally forgive him later.

“…what can I do?” Keith said, unsure how his talents could be used here.

“You, Allura and Shiro focus on the war,” Pidge shrugged with a glance at Allura, who reluctantly nodded.

“just because we lose one doesn’t mean the enemy is going to give us grieving time,” she said, “in fact, they’ll hit us harder if they know. Right now, we need to find a new blue pala-“

“Replace him?” Shiro and the others sat up straighter.

“Well,” Allura bit her lip, “how else are we going to fight?”

“But we’re looking for him!” Pidge protested, “we can still fight without a blue paladin for a little while!”

“Not to mention,” Keith said, “if we take Blue away from him, he’ll have a fit, and that would be annoying to deal with.”

“Keith has a point,” Hunk nodded, “though, not the way I would have worded it.”

“Allura,” Shiro shrugged, “give us a while to search. If it looks like it will be a long time, we can search for a new paladin-“

“No!”

“What?!”

Shiro held up a hand, “But let us look first.”

Allura nodded. She didn’t want to give up any more than the others, but war was war and it was an ugly beast.

“Alright,” she sighed, “let’s hope we find him quickly.”

()

Lance wasn’t thinking about the others at all.

He’d found a new toy.

Just like one would do with a new phone, he played around finding out what buttons did what. He figured out how to bring up multiple screens and take them down. He even found out where he was.

He discovered that if a word had a specific symbol in it, it was a security camera and he could watch live any galra ship and base he wanted. But since he couldn’t read it, he guessed.

Lance tried to use this to get out of the box he was in. He pushed random buttons and found he could rewrite the codes. So he did so randomly.

Somewhere, in the galaxy, a number of ships and bases were undergoing serous measures. Doors locked or opened randomly. The com unites fuzzed and shorted out. Everything seemed to be going haywire.

Rumors began to start of a curse…

The day…or moment since Lance had no sense of time- he discovered how to add sound to the video feeds, that’s all he did.

Spy and watch his new reality tv shows.

Slowly he began to learn who was where and what ship or base was run by who. And to tell the difference between the bases and the ships. 

So far he stuck with the familiar shows: Survivor, where a ship full of galra had to make sure a particularly nasty Commander didn’t single them out for any reason. Then there was the Bachelorette, where a female galra had no idea every male on board was trying to impress her and still didn’t understand why all the other ladies hated her. There was even a more adult version of Pretty Little Liars going on amongst the higher ups. 

He watched a few gladiator matches when he’d found that, but then quickly shut it down. He truly did not have the stomach for that. On movies it was fine, but real life? Not so much.

All in all, he was starting to get bored.

He took to yelling at the “shows” and talking to himself.

“Its not like I’m addicted,” he muttered as he went back to the Bachelorette, “I can stop any time I want…there’s just nothing left to do.”

He had taken off his armor and put it back on. He’d walked around nude for the heck of it. He put his armor on backwards to see if that would make a difference…it did. His jet pack and com unit didn’t work in this box he’d found himself in. which double sucked because pidge and hunk had created a game on their com units. It was like the old game Frogger, but you were trying to get the Altean across the galra infested river.

Allura hadn’t been too keen on it at first, but they had caught her playing it in the middle of the night multiple times. 

So, he continued to play with the screens and figure out which buttons did what.

()

Shiro, Allura and Keith kept an eye out on Galra activity and pulled the others away from their searching and research only when necessary. So far this was working rather well.

“Do you-“

“Shiro,” Pidge smiled, “When I have something, you will ALL know. Right now we just barely managed to break the code they had on their documents. Hunk and Coran are going threw those and I’m going to search for anomalies and a few other things.”

Shiro nodded. They were in the kitchen. He’d taken to waiting there and asking whoever came in to get food for the others what was going on. It had been almost a week. He could tell Allura wasn’t going to wait much longer.

“He’s out there, Shiro,” Pidge shrugged, “he’s too stupid to die.”

Another week passed before they discovered what it was that the galra had been working on, and what, most likely, were in those vials Lance knocked over.

“NANITES?!”

“Well, the galra call them Bitas which translates into ‘quintessence machines’ or something like that, but yeah, they’re essentially nanites,” Pidge sighed. When Coran and Hunk had discovered it, she had hoped they were wrong. 

“How are Nanites a revolutionary concept when they have giant ro-beasts attacking us every chance they get?” Keith asked.

“I second that question,” Allura said.

“Its not the nanites specifically, its what they’re programmed to do,” Hunk cut in when Pidge rolled her eyes, “we’re still looking into that, but if you can program a nanite correctly…the possibilities are literally endless.”

“Sooo…”

“He knocked over at least five of those things,” Shiro muttered, closing his eyes to remember better, “all different colors.”

“A different color could mean a differed program, or it could mean a different nanite all together,” Coran said, “we don’t know much at this point, but we are making ground.”

“Everyone- “Allura started her hands clasping each other, but Pidge cut in.

“Just a little longer, Allura, please?”

Allura sighed and nodded, “fine, but truly this can not last longer than ‘a little’, understand?”

The girls glared at each other while the others planned their next moves.


	3. Chapter 3

There came a day when their hand was forced.

Zarkon had formed a nice little trap for them and they had waltzed right in without a second thought. The Taujeer were going to die if they didn’t do anything. What they hadn’t been expecting was about 65-70 ships waiting for them at every angle of escape.

They managed to set a course for the Taujeer to, hopefully, escape safely. It would take them across the acidic magma and up and around the ambush. Since the galra were zeroing in on the castle, they felt the Taujeer would be able to fly under their radar and get out. 

It had not escaped the galras notice that one paladin had gone missing.

This was Zarkons time to shine.

“We’re gonna die,” Hunk said his face still and emotionless.

“No way,” Pidge snapped, “I’m not dying before Matt or Lance.”

“We are not going to die,” Allura snapped as she glared at both of them, “not if I can do anything.”

She turned and ran to the blue lion. The others followed slowly, unsure of their own feelings. They did not want anyone to replace Lance, but at the same time, if they didn’t have a full and function Voltron – and soon – they were dead meat. 

Allura stood before the blue lion, its shield up and on guard. She knocked on the shield and nothing happened.

“Please,” she begged, “I know I should’ve searched before it got this far…but its not like you did anything either! Just until Lance get’s back! Until your real paladin gets back, we still have a war to fight! Please!?”

The paladins waited in the back. Watching as Allura pleaded with the lion some more. They felt that if she didn’t get in, then Lance truly was the only one who could fly Blue.

The hsip rocked as they began to take fire.

“Princess!” Corans voice came through the com, “The Taujeers ship just took on heavy fire…they didn’t make it!”

Shiro hissed, “Everyone to the lions!”

They left Allura, still standing with the Blue lion and went to their own.

()

The fight was grueling. The galras strategy was, again, like the time they had lost Lance, not at all like the norm. 

“Stay steady until we find an opportunity,” Shiro said, using all his tricks, “they have to make a mistake.”

“Do they?” Keith asked, “they seem like the steady ones here!”

“I don’t know how long we can keep this up!” Hunk shouted, “My lions at its limit!”

He’d been an essential part of getting the Taujeer up and going and to turn around and join a long fight, it was taking its toll. 

“Pidge! Stay with Keith as best you can! Hunk, I’ll cover your six. You focus on what’s in front of you!”

The lions barely had enough left to give when Allura flew in with Blue. 

“Time to form up!” Shiro called and with desperation and without much conscious thought, Voltron formed for the first time in over a month.

So they were a little rusty…and had a new member they were unsure about. 

But fighting as one unit was much more effective. Ships started to go down as it was now easier to bat the fighter jets away.

“Hey, guys!” Pidge chuckled, “I hacked into their com feed, wanna listen?”

“Not really,” came everyones reply, but Shiro added, “Record it and show it to us later.”

“K’,” she said and they focused on the battle at hand.

As they fought, however, something weird started to happen. Not only were the ships making mistakes, like Shiro had predicted, but they were some…extremely big and strange mistakes.

One ships tractor beam zeroed in on another ship, crashing them both.

One ships engine blew spontaneously.

One ship started to release every pod and jet, but the occupants didn’t join the fight, they ran away instead.

“What the actual-“

“What are they doing?”

“Permission to break away and check it out?” Pidge asked.

“Not now, we still have half a fleet left to take care of.”

“Mmmm,” Pidge let her disagreement show, but she stayed. The fight was still going to be a long one and she wasn’t sure the ship would remain intact until the end.

()

Zarkon observed the fight from afar, using the Witches power. They were hidden perfectly in their planetary pocket that obscured them from anyone who would even happen to come across them accidentally. 

“What is that fool doing?” He asked.

“IT seems he is losing against a group of five exhausted people,” the witch replied.

“I thought he said there were only four.”

“There were, at first, but it seems our intel was wrong-“

“Or we were lied to,” Zarkon growled, “the first person who spoke of there only being four paladins, I want them imprisoned now.”

“Yes, my Emperor,” she said with a bow and left.

()

“They’re pulling away?!” Keith gasped for air, his head spinning slightly after having bashed his lion into so many ships. One didn’t feel anything the first 20 times but after 30 or more the effect started to ware on you.

“Seems like it…” Shiro huffed, “Coran, is the ship clear?”

AS they were fighting, Coran was doing his best to fly the ship out of harms way so they would make a quick escape.

“All clear,” he said, “let’s go!”

()

“You are a failure,” Zarkon said as the general was brought before him.

“Not only did you fail to capture Voltron when you attacked them before,” added General Brokon, a thick muscular general with a wheezy voice, “but you failed in your information gathering and you would have failed in this recent battle had our Emperor not been kind enough to save you from the humiliation!”

“What DO you have to say for yourself, General Qaltok?” questioned another General, General Tolpin.

Zarkon raised a hand to silence his generals, and the whole room went silent.

“You are going to serve the rest of your time in my service in prison,” Zarkon ordered, not interested in any excuses from the kneeling disgrace, “I never wish to see your face again.”

The failure of a General was hauled to his feet and escorted away. 

“That will be your fate,” Zarkon said to the two remaining, “if any more failures happen under your watch.”

They gulped, “yes, my Emperor.”

()

The team gathered on the bridge and Allura, again, put fourth her idea, “I’ll be Blues paladin until Lance get’s back. JUST until he get’s back, I promise.”

It was what she had said to the lion over and over and over again until it had let her in. But this time, if the team rejected the idea, it wouldn’t be just the idea…it would be a rejection of her, personally.

“I’m cool with that,” Pidge and Hunk said together.

“I don’t see a problem,” Keith shrugged.

“Looks like we have Voltron again,” Shiro smiled, “glad its someone we already know.”

Allura let out the breath she’d been holding and smiled with relief. 

()

Lance took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

It had taken him some time to figure it out, but when he had, he’d done his best. He’d only just realized the ship he’d been spying on was attacking Voltron, his friends. Then he’d found out how to hack into each ship next to it and started to mess with them as well. He’d only been able to do a handful, but it was something, right?

He’d been a help…right?

“What am I doing?” he said out loud. He’d said everything out loud now, just to hear a voice.

“I need to get out,” he said and stood, looking around. Nothing had changed except for the fact that the room was now covered in number screens and video feeds. 

He had to close down a few and move some out of the way to make it to the nearest wall. He kicked it.

A hollow sound echoed around the room.

He kicked it again, and again. Then, his adrenaline on high, he began to punch the wall with all his strength. Over and over again. Kicking and hitting the wall.

Then he stopped.

The first time he’d hit the wall it had felt like punching steel. 

Now he felt nothing. 

He looked at this hand and the knuckles weren’t even red.

“I don’t think this is good…” he muttered.

()

_“WHAT?!”_

_“RUN!”_

_“IT’S THE CURSE!”_

_“GET BACK YOU NOTHINGS!”_

There was quite a bit more, but those were the words that stood out the most and the ones they replayed over again.

“What do you think was happening?” Hunk asked, unsettled about the mention of a curse.

“I couldn’t tell you without actually going to the ship to check it out,” Pidge said pointedly.

“I’m glad I said no,” Shiro said back, just as stubborn, “It sounds even less safe in hindsight.”

“the start sounds normal enough,” Allura said, “They were surprised when I came out with Blue, so they know Lance is missing, which is why they attacked so heavily. But then it just slips into…nonsense. I’ve never heard of a curse before.”

“A curse is-“

“I know what a curse IS,” Allura rolled her eyes, “I’m saying that the Galra aren’t very superstitious. At least, not that I remember.”

“Well, something must’ve happened,” Keith said, his face as placid as ever, but he seemed unnaturally stiff.

“Someones a believer,” Pidge muttered to Coran and they both eyed Keith who scowled at them.

“Its something to look into,” Shiro cut in, not wanting an argument to break out, especially since they were all still tired from the day before, “Rest up, we have no idea what’s going to happen tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

“My Emperor,” the witch slid across the floor effortlessly as her hunched form casted menacing shadows on the walls, “with your only two Gernerals left, you may wish to consider bringing Lotor back from banishment?”

Zarkon scowled and bared his teeth, “why would I do that, Witch?”

“Because he’d be easier to control that way, my Emperor. I’ve kept an eye on him…and he needs a little less leash.”

Zarkon grimaced. He didn’t show expressions much- if at all- but any subject containing his least favorite person always brought out a few faces only the witch was privileged enough to see. 

()

Lotor, at that moment, was just learning about Voltron. So far away was he that the news had just reached him.

“You mean to say that a fairytale is mucking about and giving my father a run for his army?” Lotor summed up for his babbling messenger.

“In...in a sentence, and…and in a dangerous way, yes, yes, my lord.”

Lotor looked at his four Generals and realized he had two more than his father. When he’d been banished his father had had eight generals. And when each had either died or disappointed him, Zarkon had not bothered to fill the seat. 

“How IS that old zombie running a functioning army?” Lotor murmured allowed, much to the messengers dismay, “And you just got the news that Qaltok was dismissed when you arrived?”

“Yes, yes, my lord.”

“He’s still alive?”

“Yes-“

“That’s good, you are dismissed.”  
“Ye-“

“That means go away, now,” Lotor said with a smile. The messenger nodded, bobbing his head all the way out the door.

“Genetics were not kind to him,” Lotor sighed, “Acxa, I want you to go and extend a hand to our recently employed brother. Do so quietly. If he refuses, leave him in the cell to rot.”

“My lord,” Acxa bowed and left.

“Ezor,” Lotor grinned, the youngest general grinned back, “how much do you want to bet, things are going to get so much more interesting in say….the next five quintants?”

“I’d give it three,” Ezor shrugged, “Desperation makes people move faster than they should.”

“Very insightful. We’ll see what happens.”

()

It was a slow process.

Lance figured he couldn’t get out on his own, but he could leave clues for the others and they would be able to get him out…once they, well, realized he was inside the computer…

He was in trouble.

At first he couldn’t figure out how to leave a blunt message, “hey! I’m trapped! Let me out!” where no one would find it except for Pidge or Hunk. The Galra who found the first message he’d left screamed and fled the ship without even stopping to grab gear or anything. 

Then Lance corrected his thinking and thought that if he wanted Pidges attention he should target bases, not ships. Bases were what Pidge liked to glean information from on a whole. They kept a ton of information on all sorts of ships, so it beat gleaning information from one ship to the next. Just hit up one base and get information for an entire fleet!

So Lance did that.

He brought up screens from every base and watched and waited for Voltron to show up at one of them. 

()

Voltron, however, was a little busy.

“You found it?”

“Not easily, I might add,” Coran replied, his nose slightly in the air. It had taken a very long time before he could even narrow down the coordinates that Ulaz had given them. And he had finally come to the point where the Blades base may be. He just hoped he had guessed right…

“There’s only one itsy-bitsy problem,” Coran beamed as he brought up an image of the base, “getting to the base is going to be near impossible.”

“Crows,” Hunk and Pidge muttered. Keith scowled.

“But we’re still going, right?”

“Of course we are,” Shiro said before Allura could say otherwise, “Keith and I will go, Everyone else stay here and-“

“When I said it was near impossible I only said that because I assumed THEY knew how to get in,” Coran replied, “I haven’t the foggiest.” 

“Well, Maybe-“

“Identify yourself!”

The voice seemed to come from their com system, but they were all in the bridge together. Pidge flung herself into her seat and got to work.

“Someones hijacked our frequency,” she said, “I’m gonna work on getting them out.”

“If you don’t leave, we will attack,” the voice said.

“We are Voltron,” Allura replied, “I am Princess Allura and this is my castle! We’ve come to speak with the Blades of Marmora with a blessing from Ulaz!”

They waited and in the silence, Pidge swore.

“I can’t get them out,” she muttered and sat back, “jerks.”

“We will come to you,” said the voice, “you stay put. Any movement from your ship will be seen as hostile.”

“Noted,” Allura said, “Not a Frac.”

Their com units stopped buzzing and went silent.

“Well,” Coran shrugged, “That solved that problem.”

“…Beam ‘im up Scotty,” Pidge muttered and Hunk snorted. 

They waited for what felt like forever until they were able to detect a small ship coming toward them. Their screen showed a hailing signal.

Answering the call, an image of three figures in masks and hoods turned up on the screen.

“Wrong,” Hunk muttered, “Not Trek, Robin Hood.”

Pidge smirked and shook her head. 

“Will you two shut up,” Keith hissed.

“We are the Blades,” it was hard to know who was speaking, but they all assumed it was the one in the middle, “but are you who you saw you are?”

“We are Voltron,” Allura replied, “I am Princess Allura-“

“A being without a world or a people can hardly call themselves royalty,” he cut her off and little splotches of anger could be seen on her otherwise calm face. 

“Voltron not only failed in the past, but vanished when needed most,” said another voice, “what makes you think you can do anything now?”

“Or that you are even needed?” said the third.

“Because you sure haven’t done anything,” Pidge muttered and Keith elbowed her, hard.

“We’ve done more than you know, small one,” said the first, “we’ve sacrificed much, but saved the important parts. What matters is that we win still intact, not how long it takes to do so.”

“Wise words,” Shiro replied giving the others a look, “My name is Shiro, I’m the paladin of the Black lion. We wish to work with you to end the war in your favor.”

“You know nothing about us. How do you know you wish to be in our favor?”

“We know Ulaz,” Shiro said, “He saved my life-“

“And for such a simple act you would stake a wars outcome?”

“Bigger decisions have been made with less,” Shiro argued back, “we see what Zarkon is doing and any option would be better-“

“Wrong,” the first voice, and the middle person, shook his head, “we will not ally ourselves with someone who thinks “anything will do”. We have a goal. We have purpose. Do you?”

Shiro looked to the princess.

“Our goal is peace,” Allura said firmly, “our mission as well. Peace will not come so long as Zarkon is allowed to do whatever he wishes. Our view is not so much “anything will do” as it’s “Something must be done”. You have been fighting for much longer and we wish to aid you because we recognize your struggle. Tell us your goals so that we may make an informed decision.”

“Send two with us,” the second voice replied, “and we will talk here. Our ship will not move.”

“Not a Frac,” Allura said firmly.

()

Shiro and Keith Jet packed over to the other ship and were let in. The others were heads taller than keith and the tallest was about two heads taller than Shiro. 

“I am Kolivan,” said the second tallest, “I am the leader of the Blades of Marmora.”

“I am Shiro, and this is the paladin of the Red lion, Keith,” Shiro said and held out his hand to shake. Kolivan didn’t take it, instead he tensed.

“I don’t think they shake hands,” Keith muttered, louder he said, “Its just a gesture of greeting.”

“I see,” Kolivan then stuck his hand out randomly and then lowered it, “Its strange.”

Both of them thanked every star that the others were back on the ship and not able to witness this. Kolivan would never live it down. 

Shiro started by telling them what they knew and how they came to be paladins. He figured if he opened up first, they could judge better about them and open up as well.

“And that’s everything we know,” Shiro replied, “We lost one member, but we’re doing what we can.”

“Loss is hard,” said one of the others, “but that does not excuse the weapon you carry.”

He nodded towards Keith. Shiro shot him a look. The Blades had not told them ‘no weapons’, but Shiro had told Keith as much before they had left.

“I wanted to ask you about it,” Keith said, bringing it out from its hiding place. It wasn’t their cautiousness that concerned him, it was the fact that they weren’t. They didn’t see either him or Shiro as a threat at all.

“That is not for anyone to carry other than one of us,” said the third, “hand it over.”

“No,” Snapped Keith, pulling it back, “Its mine.”

“You don’t know the first thing about it,” Kolivan said, not unkindly, “how could it be yours?”

“That’s why I wanted to ask,” Keith stressed, “if you tell-“

The three laughed, “No one ‘tells’ anyone about their weapon, Red Paladin.”

“Its very rude to do so.”

“How about you get to know your weapon on your own?”

“Kolivan,” the third one argued, “he can’t keep it!”

“I think he should,” Kolivan said, “When you get to know your weapon, youngling, you may be seen as one of us.”

“One of-“

“Did you doubt you have Galra blood, boy?” the second asked, “that weapon in your possession proves it.”

The third snorted and walked away, disengaging himself for the rest of the meeting. 

Keith glanced at Shiro, wondering what his older brother was thinking about all this. Shiro however, thought this was great. In more ways than one. It was good for Keith, but it was also good for them as well. Having a liaison was how most groups worked together on earth. This would be perfect!

“You may go now,” Kolivan said to Shiro, “we have words for our half brother here that should not be shared with you.”

Shiro looked from keith to Kolivan, now not so sure.

“I’ll be fine,” Keith shrugged, “the ships not going anywhere.”

Shiro nodded slightly and then turned to the leader, “I’ll have all three heads on a mantle if we don’t get him back, I promise.”

“Noted,” Kolivan said, still not worried.

()

Acxa walked in the shadows of the prison base. Making an informal visit would be hard for the others, but her and Narti were skilled at not being seen. Narti just happened to be on another assignment. 

She found Qaltoks cell and scowled. Normally a prisoner with status was given nicer quarters: a bed, running water, a desk. Qaltok had…nothing.

“What does Lotor want with me?” came the Generals voice from the shadows in the back corner of the cell.

“He’s offering a place under his wing,” Acxa said quietly, “for your loyalty to him.”

Silence. 

“The hidden price seems a little steep,” he said, “can I request a barter?”

“You are not in a position to barter,” Acxa said, “you either accept, or rot.”

“I see,” Qaltok was quiet for a long time before giving his answer.

“I’ll rot.”


	5. Chapter 5

When Keith got back to the castle he could barely walk.

“What happened,” Shiro snapped, fists clenched, “I’ll-“

Keith raised both hands, “steady, Shiro, I’m fine…just tired. There’s only so much socializing I can do.”

Pidge laughed, “yeah, like we’ll believe that!”

“I’m…not allowed to talk about it,” Keith said, wondering if he was even allowed to say THAT much, “All I can say is that…the Blades goal is the reestablishment of their culture and world without inconveniencing anyone…something like that.”

“Sooo, that sounds a lot like ‘peace’ and all that jazz,” Hunk said, “why all the hush hush?”

“It’s the details they want kept quiet, and I agree,” Keith said, “some of that stuff, well, it needs to be secret and safe.”

“But they’ll work with us?” Allura asked, still not sure what this outcome entailed.

“Yeah, they’ll work with us,” Keith smiled at her, “just so long as you don’t nosy in on their business too much.”

“I do not nosy-“

“You nosy,” Hunk and Pidge said together and even Coran gave a small nod.

“I’m not as bad as-“ she stopped. 

How long had it been since anyone spoke of Lance?

()

It took them a few weeks and a long, strangely difficult conversation with Kolivan to narrow down which base would have more information on where Lance might be. 

Kolivan could not understand why the paladins still thought their “Lost” companion was still alive. Were they searching for the body? 

The paladins and even Keith, couldn’t not properly explain that by “lost” they really meant “Lost”. They Lost a whole human and couldn’t find him!

When they came close to the base however, Kolivan called them and requested Keith to come on a mission with them. Keith was caught between wanting to go and wanting to be there to punch Lance in the face.

“Go,” Shiro said, guessing correctly the reason Keith was having trouble, “you can hit Lance later.”

“After Pidge gets to him, there might not be anything left,” Keith muttered, but he changed out of his paladin armor and into his Marmora suit instead.

()

The base was almost deserted. 

They couldn’t figure out why. It was large and should have more than a few thousand standing galra, but it had more sentries than galra and even those were few. 

“What is going on?” Hunk muttered as they passed down a corridor lined with doors. 

Suddenly every door in the hallway opened on its own. The paladins froze, their hearts in their throats.

The doors then all shut and locked.

A few doors, they could hear banging on the other side of it. 

“Run?” Hunk squeaked.

“Walk really fast,” Shiro nodded.

They hoofed it to the end of the hall and then were about to peak around the corner when the lights flickered. They hid behind the buttresses just as a group of sentries passes. 

“That was strange,” Pidge muttered as they continued on their way to the central computer. Normally she could download from anywhere, but she wanted ALL their information and to get that, she needed the RIGHT computer.

Every time they reached the end of a corridor the lights only flickered if there was a sentry coming. When it didn’t flicker, they realized it was safe to go. 

Another strange event was that no mater what hall they went down, the doors all seemed to lock themselves so no surprise “bump intos” could possibly happen.

“I would say someones hacked into the system and is helping us out,” Pidge said scowling, “but the blades are busy and the Olkaries are also busy…”

“Its Lance,” Hunk said and the others froze.

“What?”

“Its Lance,” Hunk said shrugging, “I thought you guys knew.”

“No, we- how could it possibly be Lance?”

‘The flickering light was always his signal that the coast was clear when we snuck out of the Garrison.”

“You snuck out-“

“Not now Shiro,” Pidge snapped, “But its flickering when the coast ISN’T clear and this is Lance we’re talking about. How could he possibly know how to control all of this?”

“I don’t know,” Hunk said, “I guess this is just my guess, but I’m pretty sure we’re going to find Lance here somewhere. I think we should split up.”

Allura had kept quiet until now, “splitting up is never a good idea-“

“But we’ll cover more ground,” Hunk pressured, “If we look for Lance and Pidge finds what cell he’s in or something, then we’ll be able to get him out faster this way, but only if we’re already looking for him.”

It was a round about way of saying he didn’t want to waste his time waiting for Pidge to download the information.

“I still don’t-“

“Fine,” Shiro cut in, “Hunk and Allura, you go see what you can find. I’ll stay with Pidge and make sure nothing sneaks up on us.”

Allura muttered something under her breath, “fine, let’s go,” she said a little louder and followed Hunk back down the way they had come.

()

Keith Scowled as they landed on a baren planet.

“The goal of this mission is for you to learn the proper way to get to know your weapon,” Kolivan said, unsheathing his own and activating it.

Keith did the same, confused, “Wasn’t that the lesson last time?”

The reason Keith had been exhausted was because of the beating he’d received and then been quickly healed before he’d returned. He’d only been allowed to be healed after he’d activated the weapon.

“Have you practiced with it since then?” Kolivan asked.

“Of course.”

“And what does it say?”

“…”

“Exactly. The lesson you learned last time was the first step. You must form a bond with your weapon the way you form a bond with your lion. The weapon is your soul. The weapon is a part of you. Weather you use it or not speaks of your discipline and how you use it speaks of your character.”

Keith nodded, showing he understood.

“To know your weapon, you must use it, and listen to it. Not with your ears and not even with your mind. These swords and living weapons. There are no others like them at all. And there is not a single blade that is like the other either. Yours does not sound like mine.”

“…what does yours sound like?” Keith asked, wondering what he should be looking for.

Kolivans expressionless face twisted into something like a smile, “its rude to ask and not for you to know.”

“…sorry…” Keith said, not sure, still, what he was supposed to do. He looked down at the weapon in his hands. It was long and didn’t resemble any sword he knew on earth. But he’d studied enough to know that a swords shape and area of influence determined the style of fight…

“You’re saying my fighting style will be different from everyone else and there’s no point in teaching me ‘how to fight’,” keith summarized, and Kolivan nodded.

“The only thing I can do is help you find your own way,” He raised his weapon in a guard position, “You will fight one on one with each of us here, and then after a rest, you will fight against groups slowly going back to one on one. Make sue of your blade in every aspect.”

Keith took a deep breath and raised his blade.

()

Allura pursed her lips as she winced for the tenth time. The lights flickering slightly to alert them to sentries. She was a nervous wreck and hated being separated. 

Hunk on the other hand didn’t seem to mind. He kept muttering under his breath as though trying to remember something he’d been told.

“Turn right here,” Hunk whispered, “Two flickers was always right, three was left.”

“And you’re sure this is Lance?”

“I’ve known him for a long time, if this isn’t him…then I’m scared about how who ever this is knows so much.”

Allura knew of only one way they would know, and she was tactful enough to not say it out loud. 

When they arrived at a large door at the end of the hall they slipped through it only to find Pidge and Shiro hiding behind the consoul there.

“What the heck,” Hunk hissed, “I was sure-“

Shiro raised a hand as they crawled over to them, “Pidge found something.”

Pidge was looking at her screen as though he was watching a rather gruesome horror flick, “I found Lance…”

“Where is he?” Hunk reached over to grab her laptop. The fact that she let him should’ve been his first clue that he’d not like the answer. The screen was galra purple with white words scrolling across the page.

  * “Hey guys! I’m trapped in a weird cube thingy that let’s me control all the galra computers and such. Been having a blast spying on them, but I REALLY wanna get out now. Like, I REALLY wanna get out…now…like, right now. Get me out guys. I don’t know how to do it. You guys are the smart ones. Tell me what to do. What do I do? I’ve been waiting forever for you guys to show up at a base so I could talk to you. I am SO BORED I could actually die in here…of boredom, nothing else. Other than suffocating boredom, I’m safer than I’ve ever been. Not like you guys. I had a heck of a time trying to hi-jack those ships and help you guys. Had no idea what I was doing. I just pushed a bunch of buttons and hoped for the best. And don’t separate anymore, you know how hard it is to keep track of two separate groups? Impossible, I tell you. That’s why I lead Hunk and Allura back. Allura, you are looking so nice, what a sight for sore eyes. Guys I’m SO BORED! I would cry but I don’t think I can here. I’ve stopped feeling things too. Get me out!”



Hunks jaw dropped as Lance continued to rant. The never ending paragraph just getting bigger.

“He just started typing on my computer,” Pidge hissed, “I’d just plugged it in and it gave him access.”

“How the quiznack are we going to get him out?” Hunks voice strained as he tried to remain quiet, “Keiths with Robin Hood and we’ve fell into Tron.”

“Or the Matrix,” Pidge shrugged reaching out for her computer, “Maybe I could try downloading him onto my computer so we can take him with us so we can figure this out.”

“Nononononono,” Hunk pulled it back, “we don’t mess with this. The less we move him, the less likely we’ll accidently leave something behind.”

Pidge hesitated, then nodded, “fine, we leave him for now. I mean, he is pretty safe there. We’ll just have to build a machine and a program that will download physical matter. We’ll have to test it a few times before we try it on Lance, but it could work…I hope.”

Allura and Shiro looked at each other a shrugged. They were only following a little of what was being said, and Allura least of all. 

“Are you saying that Lance is inside the computer?” Shiro hissed, making sure he was hearing right.

“Yup,” they both said. Allura had no idea how Shiro had come to that conclusion, but she accepted the simple way he’s put it.

“This is not going to be easy,” she said, “let’s discuss this more back at the ship…I don’t like having long conversations in the middle of enemy territory.”

()

Lance helped his friends make their way back to Pidges lion and sighed. He hoped he’d gotten out everything he’d wanted to say. He’d forgotten to tell them about a few things in Zarkons ship that seemed important, but that could be said later.

Right now, all that mattered was getting out.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith coughed and tasted blood. His vision blurred, but he remained standing. Regris came forward with a healing wand and scanned his chest to heal the more serious injuries, leaving the other bruises and cuts alone.

When he rejoined Kolivan on the sidelines, he turned to watch the fight start up again.

“This is not going to end well,” he said, “we should have had him turn in that blade.”

Kolivan didn’t reply. Keith, although skillful and absolutely full of potential, was, at the moment, all over the place. The boy had yet to find his center and every hit he made was more luck than anything else. 

Still…he owed it to Krolia.

“She will understand if we just send him back to earth,” Regris said, lowering his voice, “she left him there for a reason.”

“She gave him her balde for a reason as well,” Kolivan said, just as quietly, “we will see how this turns out.”

()

Keith paced during one of his short breaks. He’d learned that sitting would only seize up his joints and make it harder to warm up again. 

Kolivan walked up to him, “do you take pointers?”

“I’ve been asking and trying to get pointers from the beginning,” Keith said, a little attitude creeping into his voice.

Kolivan held back a sigh: Like mother, like son.

“take this time to really observe your weapon. You aren’t looking at it. You aren’t using it to its full potential.” Kolivan activated his blade, “Mine is thin, it gives me more dexterity and more room for….finesse. It creates distractions and allows for faster movements.”

‘Finesse’ was the LAST word Keith would’ve used around Kolivan, but it was true that his fighting stile was a little showy.

“YOUR blade is thicker. How should you fight with that?” He then turned and went back to where he’d been observing before. 

Keith sighed. Why was it whenever Kolivan talked, he got a headache? He thought only Lance could give him headaches like this.

He sat, now that he had sufficiently cooled off, and looked at his blade, again.

It was curved slightly and only double edged for half of it. What even was the point of that?! Why would a blade be thicker for one half vs the other? In his research back on earth, he knew that leaf bladed swords were often short and made for cutting instead of stabbing, but his blade was longer than a shot sword. 

So how did he use it?

He tossed it from one hand to the other, looking it around and suddenly had an idea. Even better- the next fight would be a one on one.

()

Kolivan watched the next fight with interest.

“You’re holding the younglings hand,” Regris accused, “No one got as many hints as you’ve given him.”

“No one was born without a complete knowledge of who they are either,” Kolivan defended his actions, “The youngling needed a push, that’s all I gave.”

“The fights and trainings aren’t a push?”

“They are a guiding line, nothing more, you know that.”

Regris shook his head and tried to argue some more, but stopped as the fight caught his eye.

The youngling had found his center. 

Keith slipped into the attacks defense and instead of dealing a blow, he smacked the guy on the rear with the flat of his blade.

This enraged the attacker and he made wider swings, which allowed Keith to get in more hits. With the training of basic sword fighting that he’d learned through trial and error and the constant use of the sword, he realized that the flat- a large part of the sword- could be used as well. 

Not only that, but as Keith danced around his opponent, he thrust his sword out, missed, but as he brought it back, he was able to nick the others side with the back of the blade.

“ _I’m useful_ ,” the blade seemed to say, “ _as a tool for mischief_ -”

“-And a little fun,” Keith finished as he again slapped the flat of the blade on the others rear. He just noticed that the others watching were laughing. However, this was not making his opponent any happier. 

“I will end you, youngling,” he hissed and Kolivan stepped in.

“Mission one complete,” he said holding onto the galras shoulder, “go get healed, that gash is a little deeper than it should be.”

The other shrugged Kolivan off, saluted, gave Keith a warning look, and then walked off.

“Get some sleep,” Kolivan said turning to him, “we start again when you get up.”

()

“HoW lOnG is Keith going to be gooone!” Pidge complained flopping down in her chair. 

“The Blades said it was going to be a while, how is your program coming along,” Shiro asked walking over to her screen. It was a jumbled mess of letters and numbers. He was smart, but not that smart.

“Almost done,” She sighed, “But it will only allow us to communicate with him, it won’t do anything to get him out. THAT little project is going to take a while…a long while…”

“Because Lance keeps writing every time we plug into his server, it doesn’t leave us any room to write, so we’re writing the program to actually talk to him,” Hunk said, “which is more complicated. We’re using Altean tech and the Altean server to connect to the Galra server on a secure line so we don’t have to deal with the bugs we did before. I think once it comes time to actually download him we’ll have to do it on a galra base…”

Gibberish, that’s all Shiro heard.

“but it can be done?” He asked.

“Not with our knowledge,” Pidge said, “Which is why I want to go to Olkarion. But we can’t until Keith gets back…unless you’ll let me go on my own?”

Shiro glanced at Allura who scowled at him. Sometimes he felt like he was married.

“Wait a little longer,” he said, “then you can go if Keith isn’t back.”

Allura sighed and Shiro rolled his eyes. The others watched with a little worry.

()

When Keith finally got back, Pidge and Hunk were gone.

“Should we be separating like this?” Keith asked and Shiro rolled his eyes.

“Not you too,” Shiro groaned and walked off.

Keith looked to Coran, “so, exactly how much did I miss?”

()

The castle touched down on Olkarion next to the yellow and green lions. 

When they disembarked, there was a group waiting for them. 

Instead of greetings they got, “They are insane, please stop them.”

Ryner pushed through and Shiro spoke with her, “What’s going on?”

“First of all,” Ryner said sternly, “You did not say what it was you wanted to do. Second, they are engrossed in this…heathen activity and wont leave.”

Keith looked at Shiro and winced. Shiro didn’t get upset often, but he was reaching his limit.

Ryner lead them to the room Pidge and Hunk were occupying, and all the ‘upset’ left Shiros face.

Neither paladin looked like they had slept since they got there. Hunk was chewing on something as he worked and Pidge was chewing on a rare stick of gum that had been in her back when they left. She didn’t use them often, only when she didn’t want to waste time eating.

“Guys, let’s get back to the ship,” Shiro said softly, “Sleep some and we can discuss this in the morning.”

They kept going, having tuned out anything and everything that wasn’t the sound of them working. 

“Hunk, there’s a typo in your draft of the…thingy, here,” Pidge flicked the screen over to Hunk, who squinted at it.

“That’s not a typo, that’s security,” Hunk snapped, “I’m not going to-“

“With that ‘security’ we’ll be lucky to download a teacup chihuahua! Let alone a whole human!”

“But without it he could be downloaded somewhere else!”

“So rewrite it!”

“I can’t! I don’t know how!”

“That’s it,” Shiro nudged Keith and nodded to Allura. 

Allura picked up Pidge and the other two marched Hunk out of the room, out of the building, across the city, and into the castle. There was almost a collective sigh of relief from the inhabitants. 

“So,” Coran asked, standing with Ryner, “what makes this heathenistic?”

“What is in the systems we use should stay there.”

“But what if it’s a foreign entity?” Coran asked, “Lance wasn’t there before.”

“I don’t understand what they mean by ‘Lance is in there and needs to come out’. Did they create a living AI?”

“Not really,” Coran said and explained in more detail about what happened and what they were trying to do. 

Apparently when Pidge and Hunk arrived, they forgot that Lance hadn’t really met the Olkaries before. They didn’t explain what they were trying to do in full, only gave the base reasons for everything and then got to work. When the Olkaries misunderstood and tried to stop them, Hunk and Pidge had reacted defiantly and rashly.

Coran took this information back to the others.

The three others were making sure Pidge and Hunk didn’t leave their rooms. 

“I KNEW we should’ve all come,” Allura snapped as she locked both doors from the outside, Shiro rolled his eyes again. In the few days Keith had been back, Shiro had done that at least three times a day. 

Keith was starting to really worry about him.


	7. Chapter 7

Lance stared at the fuzzy and transparent screen that appeared out of nowhere. Nothing happened in the cube without his interaction, but THIS was different. THIS appeared all on its own. He could’ve stared at it for days with the fascination of it all.   
“..ss…sn…josi…zzz…ere..ance! Lance! Can you hear us?!”  
ANOTHER VOICE!  
“Whaaaat!?” He beamed, “Hunk, that you?! Did you and Pidge do this?! This is AWESOME! So interesting! I was getting so tired of watching reality TV, then this screen pops up a long while ago and I’m just like ‘now this is new’ and I’ve been waiting to see what it would do! I didn’t think your voice would come out of it! Is-“  
“Lance, do shut up,” Pidge voice buzzed in and out, but he could still hear it just fine, “Do you know how long it took us to figure this out? A long time, ok, a long stupid time. You need to tell us everything about where you are and what you can do. I need to know so I can figure out a way to get you out. Are you listening to me?”  
“how can I not listen?” Lance asked, “When your voice sounds so nice and so much not like mine?”  
“…stop messing around,” Pidge stammered, “and just spill, and don’t get side tracked, I don’t know how long this connection will hold.”  
So Lance explained what happened and how he discovered everything.  
“I still don’t know what half the buttons do, but I assume-are you laughing at me?”  
He could hear laughter and the frequency was buzzing loudly. When they stopped they said, “YOU WERE THE CURSE!”  
“Of course I’m the curse, that’s what I’m trying to tell you. I’ve been having some fun here and-“  
“Nonono, Lance,” Allura chuckled, “You made a non-superstitious people believe in curses and spirits and who knows what else!”  
“Well, yeah, but-“  
“Its awesome!” Pidge grinned, “this could play in our favor!”  
“Guys, I don’t think you’re seeing the bigger picture here,” Lance’s voice, through the static, took on a tone that didn’t sound like him, “I really freaked these guys out!”  
“Yes, Lance, we know,” Pidge said, “And its going to help us a lot, now do you know what you’re doing now or are you just pushing random buttons still?”  
They all switched gears to planning next moves, but Keith was probably the only one who understood what Lance was getting at.  
“I already have a few things I want to do,” Lance said, interrupting the others, “I just need your help. I need to know how to hack better. So far all I’ve been doing is causing enough mayhem, they don’t realize I’m digging up information and that’s already not working as well as it did before.”  
“Yeah,” Hunk grimaced, “They’re bound to see patterns eventually.”  
“So, teach me how to hack, I also need to know more about Galra symbols. I already know a few, but there are some that still confuse me.”  
They all looked to Keith.  
“Language isn’t genetic, idiots,” Keith scowled, “I’m still learning as well.”  
“I know enough,” Pidge said, “And Hunk should be able to help as well. We’ll type it up for you and send it your way.”  
“Thanks.”  
“What are you planning on doing?” Shiro asked, wanting to make sure Lance wasn’t going to-  
“I’m going to hack into Zarkons main ship,” Lance said, “I haven’t touched it yet and I want to make sure I know what I’m doing before taking a bite out of THAT pie, you know what I’m sayin’?”  
“I don’t think that’s the best idea,” Shiro said, “A good one, but not the best. WE can find out what’s going on from other sources.”  
“Shiro, The galras fingers are in a ton of pots,” Lance said, “we’re talking everything from quintessence gathering to social fanfare to only the stars know what else. I bet I’ve only scratched the surface! I have no idea what to tell you guys because I’m so confused about everything I’ve read and listened to and seen! I don’t even know how to explain what it is I’m looking for!”  
“But its important.”  
“Yeah,” Lance stressed, “Its important.”  
()  
Being in contact with Lance seemed to calm Hunk down some. Keith ended up helping him build a rude prototype- based on the healing pods- of something that could bring Lance out of the computer.   
Pidge kept working on the program and accepted help from Hunk and Coran occasionally. She perfected the established link they’d created between them and Lance and Lance told them all the juicy gossip from his favorite reality shows as they worked.  
“-so Grashik thinks the best way to show he likes her is to do her job for her,” Lance laughed, “As if that ever helped! She was so mad she almost killed him, I swear! The other guys just left him to hang even though they helped! It was hilarious!”  
He babbled and they responded. Hunk realized that Lance needed them more than the other way around. Lance was a social person, being in isolation that long might’ve messed him up a bit if they didn’t remedy it fast.  
Pidge hadn’t been too keen on the idea of someone rambling in her ear while she worked, but found, after a while, that it was like having the radio on. She was able to listen and tune it out when she wanted.  
Then there was the job of actually being Voltron. They couldn’t spend every day on their project. Even though they wanted to. They were required to actually save people and planets and rub elbows and go on missions. There was still a war going on.  
Lance helped out where he could.  
In fact, with the better knowledge he picked up he was quite the force to be reckoned with and extremely useful. With him locking the doors, keeping lookout, and messing with the ships that got in their way, missions not only became easier, but much less dangerous.   
There was once when Shiro thought that maybe Lance could stay where he was until the end of the war and THEN they would bring him out, but he immediately shook his head and scolded himself for thinking such a horrible thought.  
Lances place was in the real world.  
()  
“Lance,” Shiro called, walking into Hunks and Pidges lab. The screen that was connected to Lance flickered slightly.  
“Yes?”  
“I want you to tell me BEFORE you do anything with Zarkons ship. I-“  
“Too late,” Lance said, “Or I should say, I’m in it right now. I figured out a way to actually become the ship. I’m sending real time data to Pidge right now.”  
“Its amazing,” Pidge muttered, “his ship is huge and capable of much more than we think. Just the schematics are enough to tell me that we are way over our heads at this point.”  
“Lance, get out of there and talk to me,” Shiro said, “this is not safe.”  
“No, its not,” Lance agreed, “so let me get this done real fast.”  
Shiro didn’t like this. At this rate, Lance was putting himself in harms way to keep everyone else safer…that was his job, not Lances.   
It took about an hour, but Lance finally said, “There, I’m out and the link is closed. What do you want?”  
“I want you to…I want you to take a step back,” Shiro said, “you’re risking enough as it is. Let us help you and get you out. Just sit still for a while, ok?”  
There was absolute silence in the room as Pidge and Hunk stared at him, eyes wide. He stared back, confused at their reactions.  
“Shiro,” Lance’s voice buzzed slightly, “I’ve been doing nothing BUT sitting the entire time. I tried to exercise a while back and I never broke a sweat. I punched a wall and didn’t feel a thing. Shiro, if I don’t DO something, ANYTHING, I will go crazy. Bottom line. Bat-quiznaking-crazy.”  
Shiro nodded, he understood that, but…  
“Alright, but stay out of Zarkons main ship, I just feel like that’s asking from trouble.”  
“…fine,” Lance said and the screen disappeared.  
“He’s not going to listen to me, is he,” Shiro sighed and the others shook their heads.  
()  
Lotor finished his message and sent it, a small, childish smile on his face.   
“Something good?” Ezor asked, tilting her head slightly.  
“Very,” Lotor replied, “We’re being ordered to the Emperors ship.”  
“Ordered?”  
“Rude, I know, but we were both wrong. It took them longer than we thought to bend their pride.”  
()  
Lance ignored the screen that reappeared behind him.   
“Lance,” Shiros voice was resigned, “I am sorry, but please at least try to explain What you’re looking for or what’s so important?”  
Lance bit his lip. He didn’t want to tell Shiro that it was the witch he was most suspicious of, because he knew Shiro’s last meeting with the witch wasn’t a pleasant one.   
“There is one person,” Lance said carefully, “That is on Zarkons ship that I thought I should get a better background on…”  
“And you can’t find their information elseware?”  
“…Zarkons ship is the only one I haven’t checked yet. While I was there I thought I could send you guys some information about it as well so you guys can make some plans, that’s all. I promise I will not directly…pick a fight, with Zarkon. In all honestly he terrifies me and I don’t want to go near him, so there’s no chance of me picking a fight.”  
“You’ve seen him?”  
“On screen, yeah,” Lance shrugged, “he visited an outpost once a stupid long time ago and they still had the video feed. He was scarry back then, I’d hate to see how scarry he is now.”  
Shiro was quiet for a while, then said, “alright, but please be careful. The moment you feel like anyone might find you, you get out, got it?”  
“Roger,” Lance sighed and accepted the compromise.   
When the screen disappeared he turned back around to the one screen left in the room. The starter screen leading to Zarkons ship.   
Wiggling his fingers the way he’d seen Pidge do.   
In seconds he was back in the Main Hubs ship. Searching the files and symbols he began to grow frustrated that he couldn’t find anything. But he kept searching. Something had to be there.  
How long had he been there?  
He had forgotten about time until he started communicated with the others again, but one minute to him was either five days or longer outside.   
And Shiro had told him to be careful, so he had decided to not speak or make noise while inside the Hubs computer system.  
He came out, having found nothing and contacted the others too see how long it had been.  
“THE HECK!” Pidge snapped, “Its been almost a month! I thought you were gone!”  
“I thought you had my signature and you could see if I was there…here…whatever,” Lance said.  
“To do that search we’d have to be hooked up to a galra computer,” Hunk said, “which is also why when we download you out of there we’ll have to be directly connected to a galra computer. We’re talking with the Blades right now about occupying a galra base. So far we’ve blown up all the bases we’ve come across, but we need one intact if we’re going to get you out.”  
“We’re having the same problem with them as we did with the Olkaries,” Pidge sighed, “They don’t understand that you’re not a created AI and that you are a real person to begin with.”  
“How is that a hard concept?” Lance asked.  
“Well, they never met you before, for one,” Hunk said, trying to be nice, but then Pidge spoke out.  
“And no one has ever ben eaten alive by galra nanites only to end up in the Matrix.”  
“I don’t think it’s the matrix, Pidge,” Lance said, “I can’t conjure anything I like, just the screens.”  
“Ha! I was right!” Hunks laughed was cut short as pidge smacked his shoulder.   
“Anyway, are you guys at least closer to getting me out?”  
“Closer, but no where near close enough to even test it out,” Pidge groaned, “there’s so. Many. Layers….”  
“we are also looking on getting more data on the program of those nanites you knocked over,” Hunk said, “just to make sure we include those in our calculations. So its going to take time. Zarkon is really coming after us. Apparently his son is back in town as well.”  
“Ew, that zombie has a kid?” Lance jerked back out of reflex, “with who?!”  
“No idea, and I don’t want to know,” The both replied.  
“The son is actually smart, so we’re having a hard time between him and the occasional ro-beast thrown our way.”  
“We could use you on the next mission if you’re up for it.”  
“Yeah, I can,” Lance grinned, happy to be of use, “just let me know what ship or base we have to attack!”  
()  
The battle was long and did not go according to plan.  
For Lotor.  
What was going on?  
He had watched ever fight Voltron had ever been in and had gauged their abilities himself. With his natural ability to sniff out weaknesses, this should’ve been easy.  
But it wasn’t.  
There was an ex machina factor that kept him from winning the last several battles. Small things like the guns and cannon were out of alignment or the doors weren’t working right.  
Lotor swore as he realized he’d have to face his father after this one.   
And Qaltok had refused to serve him.  
Things were not looking his way…  
So why not change it up a bit?  
()  
“We’re being hailed!” Coran practically shrieked as the paladins gathered on the bridge. They had seen the ships retreating and had assumed the fight to be over.  
“Answer,” Allura commanded and composed herself as Lotor appeared on screen.  
“Greetings,” he said, “I will be brief, I want to switch sides and join you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Voltron held an emergency meeting.

Lance and pidge created and secure line for the Blades to patch in and the same for the rebels. They all sat around a conference table and when everyone got there, they started.

Allura updated everyone on the war effort as did Kolivan and Matt said their piece. Then they got down to business as Allura explained what had recently happened and that Lotor was currently outside their ship waiting for a reply.

“Kolivan, what do you know about Lotor?” Allura asked point blank.

“He and Zarkon have never gotten along,” Kolivan replied in the same manner, “I do not question his hatred for his father, but I do question his motives and loyalty. If you do end up working with him, I wish you to keep us out of any conversations you may have with him.”

Allura nodded, “Of course, we understand. You will remain a secret to all those that come after this.”

Kolivan nodded his appreciation. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to have him on our side,” Matt said, “if we keep him at arms length and know he’s not completely on ours, then it should be beneficial.”

“Has that ever worked on earth?” Kolivan asked, actually curious to know if it ever had. All the paladins made faces.

“Mmmore or less?” Matt said, “There was the cold war fiasco and that thing with the other country…so not really…no.”

“But can we afford to have him as an enemy?” Shiro spoke up for the first time, “I’m not saying to trust him completely, or that we should be rash about this. But he’s been the only person to beat us and give us all a run for our money. He also knows more about Zarkon and his forces.”

“We have Lance for that,” Pidge argued, but Shiro raised a hand.

“Lance is in a precarious position right now. Wasn’t it you that told me if the Galra found him first they could erase him from the server?”

“WHAT?!” Lances screen flickered, “WHAT?!”

Pidge winced and scowled at Shiro. She’d not said anything to Lance on purpose. Shiro, realizing his mistake mouthed his apology and looked suitably ashamed.

“THEY CAN DO THAT?!”

“Well, you have been careful, right?” Shiro asked, “I told you to.”

“Well…yeah, I’ve been careful,” Lance said, but didn’t sound too sure.

“Can we discus Lotor,” Kolivan asked, still not sure about this AI everyone was treating like a real person.

“We will speak to Lotor and discuss terms,” Allura replied, “and then send you all messages via Lance. Lance will be our go between. If you have anything to send us, then please send it via him.”

“Is this AI as safe as you claim?” Kolivan said.

“I have secrets I’ve not told Hunk,” Lance said and hunk gasped. 

Kolivan glanced from Hunks hurt expression to the empty screen, “Alright. We will see about this.”

()

Lotor was welcomed on the ship, but alone and he was allowed to keep one weapon as a sign of trust on both sides. 

They lead him to the same conference room they had just had their meeting in, but all the screens were gone. Lance had said he’d wanted to talk to Matt and Kolivan about the message system.

“You are the one offering surrender, so you can state your terms first,” Allura said, taking her seat at the head of the table. Shiro to her right, Keith next to shiro and Hunk and pidge on her left. Coran stood behind her to her right.

Lotor took his seat at the other end of the table, facing her.

“I have everything to give, princess,” he said, “I have insider knowledge, I excel at strategy, and with my help we could un seat Zarkon and win this war without many more lives lost.”

He was good.

Allura was a fantastic diplomat and could sniff a suck-up a mile away. This guy hid his scent well.

“You think we’ll help you ascend the throne?”

“Absolutely not,” Lotor replied, “the next emperor is chosen…almost diplomatically through a controlled battle of sorts. It’s a sacred ritual and must be treated as such. I would not ascend the throne unless I win, and I will support the one who does win. However, I want to make sure that there is an opening to chose a new ruler since this one isn’t working out.”

“He’s your father,” Hunk said, “you’re talking about killing-“

“He’s never been a father to me,” Lotor said sternly, “I obeyed his orders to stay alive and now that you are here I see a better option and for once, a little hope.”

Hunk still looked a little distressed and Pidge patted his arm. 

“What is it about Zarkons rule that you like and what is it that you don’t like?” Allura asked.

Lotor scowled, but gave it serious thought. He didn’t speak for almost five minutes.

“I can’t say I find much I like about his rule. On a personal level, he has a sense of order that I’ve admired. Where everything has a time and place and he knows exactly where and when that is, but as a ruler and a person in general, he’s horrible and I can’t even choose from the list of atrocities that I like the least.”

“What do you hope to gain?”

“I hope to gain coexistence,” Lotor said, “the Galra have pushed themselves into such a negative view that repairing that image alone is going to take multiple decafeebs. But if we can change, if we can-instead of conquers- we can become allies. I understand that it will take time, but if we don’t start sometime, then it won’t happen.”

Allura nodded, “And you want us to support you in the Kral Zera?”

Lotors said slowly, “And how do you know that that is what its called?”

“I told them,” Keith said, “I am part galra.”

Lotor eyed him. He looked very much NOT galra in any way. Apparently human genetics were dominant.

“So you already have a participant?” Lotor sighed and Keith snorted.

“I’m not participating, but seeing as I have blood in the game, I’m not going to let just anyone light the fire.”

Lotor and Keith looked gazes for a moment and then Lotor nodded, “Fair. I would not force anyone to back me. I will be participating with or without the aid of Voltron, I just want to work with you to defeat Zarkon. Wheather I win or not, he needs to go first.”

Allura and Shiro shared a glance.

“Go back to your ship and we will discuss it some more,” Shiro said, “we will let you know in a three quintants.”

()

Lance finished talking with kolivan and Matt. He was a little upset that Pidge hadn’t told him she’d found her brother. He was even MORE upset that she’d not told him he could be deleted from existence! 

“Still,” he mused reaching out to the screen that lead to Zarkons ship, “I’m so close…”

()

Over time, they formed a rather tenuous relationship with Lotor. 

They all agreed they would keep it a secret, have Lotor go back to Zarkon and yet still be on their side. It was a risky move, but one they all felt needed to be done.

Keith was often in and out with the blades, but a balance was formed so Voltron never really suffered because of his absence. 

Pidge, Hunk and Coran were breaking ground on the program and equipment that would download lance. So all in all, everything seemed to be working out.

Until it wasn’t anymore.

()

“Shiro!” Pidge stormed onto the bridge, interrupting Shiro, Allura and Lotors discussion.

“Pidge, what’s this?”

“Lance isn’t answering!” She said in a tattling tone, “Its been three months already! The last time he was gone this long he was in Zarkons ship. Hunk and I need to hit up a galra base or ship to see if he’s actually still there. Hunk is on the verge of a break down.”

“You can use my ship,” Lotor said, “But why all this fuss over an AI?”

“Ugh,” Pidge rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room, followed closely by Acxa. 

Acxa was the only one of Lotors generals that the team had met face to face. They knew there were more, but was often told they were busy with other things. 

Lotor and the others followed as well, still discussing their previous topic.

“Zarkon is planning something,” Lotor said, “I’m not sure what, but his mood has changed recently. I’ll see what’s going on, but I’m not sure I’ll find out much.”

“Do what you can,” Allura said, “so long as we can stay at least half a step ahead, we have a chance.”

Shiro nodded and they all boarded Lotors ship. 

Pidge was already hooking her computer up and doing a search. She punched in a keys…then did it again…and again….and again…

“Pidge?”

Her face was becoming increasingly rigid and tears were started to form in her eyes.

“He’s not there,” She choked, “He’s not there…”

()

Lotor excused himself, realizing something had happened and it wasn’t his place to be there anymore. 

Pidge sat in front of the screen they’d used to contact Lance, “Hunk, you stay here and see if you can’t get to him here. Keith, I need you to contact Kolivan and see if he can’t clear a base of ship so we can use theirs. I just did feel comfortable using Lotors for very long since he’s undercover.”

“Pidge,” Shiro didn’t know what to say. They were splitting up again and so far, that had never worked out.

“Just take the screen with us,” Hunk said noticing Shiros dilemma, “So we’ll stay together and hopefully find a solution. I mean, he could have pushed the wrong button and be in a different server.”

Pidge immediately perked up, “knowing lance he could’ve done that.”

“We’ll still need Kolivan,” Hunk said to Keith, “he could’ve switched to the Blades server and-“

Keith was already running out of the room.

Hunk frowned. Keith had seemed worried, but scared when they mentioned where Lance might be…what were the Blades hiding?

As they geared up to go wherever Kolivan told them to Pidge also called Matt to see if he may be in their server.

“I’ll check for you,” Matt said, “you showed me how to do it, remember? Just stay calm and we’ll figure this out.”

“I am calm,” she said, and Matt laughed.

“Sure, sure, and the cow jumped over the moon,” Matt smiled kindly, “we’ll find out what happened.”

They all sailed to a remote Blade outpost, but they refused them entry until Kolivan arrived.

“I will make you pay if you make me wait longer than I have to,” Pidge threatened and Keith did his best to smooth things over. 

Shiro hid a smile seeing Keith in such a situation. Usually it was Keith being the antagonist, here he was the on in the opposite position. 

When Kolivan arrived, Pidge made it a point to be polite to him and not anyone else that had been in the base and refused them entry.

“Now’s not the time to be petty,” Keith warned in a low voice.

“Now is the perfect time to be petty,” She mimicked him, “cause someone might be dead. I just got a message from Matt saying he’s not in their server, and he’s not in the Olkaries or anywhere else. This is the last place we haven’t looked!”

Keith, used to being left behind, feared the others reactions to Lances potential death. He had already partly grieved the moment he had disappeared. Now that he was gone gone, Keith wasn’t hurting as much as the others.

Shiro gripped Keiths shoulder and gave it a gentle shake, “just space, just give them some space, just like you needed.”

Keith nodded reluctantly and followed Shiro after the others.

Pidge was already hooking up her computer, just like before. The other blades were trying their best to stop her and instruct her on what she should be doing and not doing, but Hunk kept them at bay.

“Enough!” Kolivan snapped, “You, Green Paladin, Look for your AI, but nothing more, understand?”

“Whatever,” Pidge muttered and Shiro gave her a nudge, “I mean, sure, whatever you say.”

She worked in silence for a while and the others waited. When her typing, instead of stopping, became harder and faster, their hopes raised…and then came crashing down as they heard her first sobs.

“Nothing!” She cried, slamming her fingers into the keyboard, “NOTHING!”

Hunk sat down on the floor and started to cry as well. 

Both seemed to be inconsolable. 

Shiros gut dropped and his ears buzzed. What was he going to tell Lance’s family?


	9. Chapter 9

Voltron didn’t move for days.

Kolivan wondered at the sanity to be mourning for a simple AI, but humans were already strange creatures to him. He let them be and offered the area around the base as protection while they got back on their feet.

Zarkon had eased off lately, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t start up again. Voltron was in no position to fight as they were.

Keith spent most of his time with the Blades, training and learning. After a heated and awful argument with Hunk, he started to sleep in the base as well.

IN the end, they were splitting up. 

And all because Lance had to go and get deleted from existence.

()

“Its all my fault,” Pidge muttered into her dark room, “all my fault….i wasn’t fast enough…”

It was the only thing she’d said out loud for days and it had also been days since she’d left her room. 

The door opened, letting in evil light, and Matt. The brother looked at her and shook his head.

“Get out here, Katie,” he said sternly. She shook her head.

“Move it,” he snapped, “I already ripped into Hunk, don’t make me call you out as well.”

She started to cry again, “What can you say that I…I already don’t know?”

Matt sighed and picked his way to the bed where his sister was. Her room had always a struggle between her and their mom. 

He got to the bed and sat down.

“Apparently you don’t know that this is a war. You all came out right in the middle of it. This was never a game. Voltron may be powerful and full of wonderful tech that you enjoy, but it is not about that. It never was. War is ugly, but its necessary at times. What would Lance say if he knew what you were doing right now?”

Pidge had to really think about that question. She was so far into the well of self-loathing that thinking about anything else was a struggle.

“He’d laugh,” Pidge said, with confidence, then she got angry, “That little prick would laugh!”

Matt nodded, though he’d never met Lance himself, Hunk had come up with the same answer. Matt truly wondered what kind of person this Lance really was…

“He wouldn’t want you to be depressed,” Matt said, “He was a jokester. Sadness wasn’t his thing, right? He also gave you a ton of information, as much as he could give you. Are you going to waste it now that he’s not here anymore? A little insulting, if you ask me.”

The words hit pidge all in the right places. She could see Lance being insulted by her lack of use of the info he’d gathered. He’d worked hard to learn how to hack properly. 

“So,” Matt said carefully, “why don’t you get a shower, get changed and come out for some food? I’m cooking.”

“All you know how to make are soups and stews…”

“Well, that sounds like something you guys need right now,” Matt patted her head and got up to leave.

()

Matt had gone to each member and manipulated them into the same dining room. Serving food to a silent group was nerve wracking, but this wasn’t his first rodeo. Matt was the undisputed leader of the rebels. He had seen his share of death and knew that if they didn’t get back on their feet soon, they never would.

Shiro and Keith were the first to recover to a functioning level. Shiro because of his time in the Gladiatorial arenas and Keith because of his past. 

Coran and Allura next because, truth be told, they didn’t have the chance to get to know Lance as much as Hunk and Pidge.

Who were the last to get up. 

And no one blamed them, they simply were glad when they were able to get up and go about their days without being dragged out by Matt or Shiro. 

()

Lotor drummed his fingers on the arm of his pilots chair. 

Voltron had been gone for months and he couldn’t find them anywhere. Their communications were off line and they had left him no instructions. The one member of the Reble faction, an idiot named Rolo, had simply told him that Voltron was taking a little time off.

But now was not the time.

Zarkon was up to something and Lotor still had no idea what. Acxa and Nerti had done what they could and the witch wasn’t talking. She kept telling him that all would end up as it should. Her reassuring words becoming less so with every reutterance. 

()

When Lotor was able to reach Voltron again, it was too late.

Lotor marched onto the ship, ignored their more somber moods, and planted a small device right on their consul. The device brought up a security feed of one of the rebel bases.

“What-“

Garla ships started to attack the base and the rebels didn’t stand a chance. They all watched in horror as everyone and every thing was destroyed. 

“That’s horrible,” Allura said, but Lotor raised a hand and pointed to the screen.

The Galra were leading a line of captured rebels, forcing them to kneel. Then one by one they were shot by a person the couldn’t see clearly. 

“When did this happen,” Allura asked, knowing full well they had taken to long to get back up on their feet.

“Two quintants ago,” Lotor snapped, “Where were you?”

“We had a death-“

“Everyone has those,” Lotor said, “tell me you didn’t spend ALL that time grieving.”

“Yeah, so what?” Pidge snapped, glancing at Hunk who looked in danger of slipping into another bout of self-loathing.

“This is war, people die all the time as you can clearly see. I see none of you have gone, so who was it?”

“Lance,” Hunk said, “We lost and…lost and couldn’t save him…”

“The AI?!” Lotor exclaimed, “You’re telling me, you spent all this time…over a stupid AI?!”

“HE WASN’T AN AI!!” Pidge and Hunk shouted, but pidge wasn’t done, “He was a person! A human! ITS YOU WHO’S THE IDIOT!”

Keith stood in between them and tried to calm Pidge down. 

“He doesn’t know,” Keith tried to say, but Pidge wasn’t having it. When she’d finally come out of her rut, she realized how badly Hunk was doing. Hunk not only had been blaming himself, just like her, but he’d known Lance longer and felt worse than any of them. Hearing Lotor call Lance an AI, well, it was either Pidge get angry, or Hunk take matters over. 

Pidge had only seen Hunk angry once, and had never wanted to see it again.

“You keeps saying he was a person, but how could a person end up inside a computer?” Lotor snapped, “Strange things happen all the time, but even I can’t believe THAT without evidence.”

Hunk stood. Pidge winced. But all he did was leave the room. They watched him go and then turned back to Lotor.

“You’re going to have to trust us that he was real,” Allura said sternly, “you think all six of us would lie to you?”

Lotor hesitated. Yes, he did think all six would lie, but that wasn’t the right answer.

“I’m sorry,” Lotor said instead, “I-“

Hunk came back and threw something at Lotor, which hit him in the face. 

It took everything Lotor had to not lose his cool right then and there.

Looking down at the thing Hunk threw he saw it was a brown folded piece of leather with pockets. Inside the pockets were green paper and pictures. All of them contained the same face.

“That’s Lance,” Hunk said, “He was real! That enough EVIDENCE for you?!”

Lotor nodded, “I apologize. This must be hard for all of you and I didn’t make it easier. But this is serious as well. We lost three rebel bases in the last week alone. My contact with the rebels died here.”

“Rolo was there?”

Again, they all seemed to get depressed. Lotor panicked a little and tried to think. 

“the best remedy,” Acxa cut in, “is to get to work. My lord has a plan to stop this commander in his tracks.”

Lotor nodded his thanks to his general and continued, “This commander seems to know where all the rebel bases are located, so we wait for him at the next one and take him out. And If I’m going to help, then there needs to be no survivors.”

“Then don’t help,” Hunk shrugged and snatched the wallet back out of Lotors hands, “We’ve got this.” 

Pidge sighed but nodded, “oh yea, we got this.”

Shiro and Keith exchanged a look. Anger was the next step in grieving, but was this healthy?

“Alright,” Allura agreed, “Lotor, you will leave this plan to us. Give us the information you have on this commander and we will take care of it. It will give us a chance to make up for lost time as well.”

()

They made quick and direct work of Commander Horon and his ships. Even shiro was surprised even though they, as a team, had never been so focused before. They were all determined to not lose anyone else. 

They didn’t know if they could stand back up again if they did.

()

Slowly, Voltron moved on, the war continued.

Lotor tried to stay in between, but was forced to fight Voltron head on more than a few times. Though he intentionally made mistakes so that Voltron would win, they had had to be small and look accidental so Zarkon wouldn’t sniff out a traitor. 

It used every bit of cunning Lotor had at his disposal. With every success, however, his own ego grew, and he started preparations for phase two of his plans. 

()

Keith was starting to have a hard time balancing Voltron and the Blades. More specifically, keeping Blade activity from Lotor. 

He had to miss a few blade missions because Lotor would be around and would wonder where he was at, and then he had to meet them at a planet that was galra occupied since they had told Lotor that he’d gone ahead of them when in fact he’d been on a training mission. 

He didn’t blame the Blades for wanting to stay secret, not like Allura, he blamed Lotor for his shifty attitude. 

There was just something about the prince that rubbed Keith the wrong way. Heck, he’d gotten along with Lance a lot better than he WANTED to get along with Lotor. But he was still an ally and had not given them any evidence of betrayal…yet.

He was gone and Lotor was with the rest of Voltron when Zarkon sent out a universal message across the entire empire. Every screen in the galrea server showed Zarkons face as he started his message.

“Today, I announce a new beginning,” the emperor said, “This is Krye.”

The screen panned out to show a smaller individual. Covered head to toe. His helmet was round except for the raised edges as though it were hiding horns.

“Krye has proved himself in battle and has earned the right, to be called a son of the empire. My son. He is to be treated as though I, myself, have spoken. I give him full authority.”

The team looked to Lotor as the video ended. He had been using a galra screen to show them his next battle plans. Now he stood, his fists clenched, but his face bland and expressionless. 

Keith, with the Blades watched in confusion. 

Had this been what Zarkon had been planning? Were the nanites specifically for this? To create the perfect soldier?

Keith thought back to the fights they had had when the galras moves had been unpredictable…had this Krye person been at the helm?

“Wonder how the princeling is taking the news,” Regris said with a smirk, “he was banished as a disgrace, ordered back to fight, and then subverted by an unknown and not even invited to the physical announcement…that’s got to sting.”


	10. Chapter 10

Krye finished up with his duties after the announcements. This consisted of having to meet with the two remaining generals and every high ranking commander, eager to be chosen as one of HIS generals. 

But he already knew who he wanted.

He was cordial, but short, making it clear he didn’t wish to stay long. This won him a lot of respect and now everyone wanted to be under him even more.

However, he had other plans.

He walked straight to the transport ships and borded one that was just about to leave.

“Sir!” the captain saluted, “What do I owe the honor?”

“You’re ship is heading to the 54th quadrant,” Krye said, “I wish to be dropped off at the prison planet in the 34th.”

“Yes, of course,” The captain was relieved it was on the way and he wouldn’t have to detour long, “We will do this immediately!”

“Captain,” Krye said sternly, “Take your time and do things right.”

“Yes sir,” he said, holding his salute until the new prince left. When the danger had passed the captain lowered his arm and sighed. This was going to be a rough voyage. Krye was new to this level of power. He was probably looking forward to exercising that power somewhere. He was just unlucky enough to have it be on his ship.

()

Krye disembarked the ship at the prison colony and made his way to the largest building. The captain watched him go and puzzled at the easy journey. The prince had stayed in his room for the most part and had actually let the Captain and the workers do their jobs.

“That’s a strange one,” he murmured while getting his ship up and running again.

()

The prison was more deep than tall. The upper levels reserved for high ranking officers who have yet to be stiked of their titles.

Kryes target was in one of the lowest levels. The rank and stale air proving the fact that this prisoner had upset more than just Zarkon.

When he reached the cell, the jailer opened the door and the prince walked in.

“You’re name,” Krye asked. 

The galra sitting on the floor was gaunt and starved. Long forgotten by everyone.

“...Qal…tak,” he said through a very dry mouth.

“Good,” Krye bent over and handed him a flask of water. He positioned the straw for the prisoner so that he could take a drink.

“I have a proposition for you, Qaltok.” Krye said as the prisoner drank, “Either you join me, or you remain here in this building.”

“And…who are you?” He asked, his gaunt face belying the sharpness of his gaze.

“I am Krye, adopted son of the empire. My word is Zarkons.”

Qaltok snorted.

“I will give you three days to think about it,” Krye replied.

“Why me?” he asked, “I never heard of you.”

“Because you were the only one to speak your mind to Zarkon a decafeeb ago,” Krye said, “You saved many of our brotherens lives then. Your strategies and the way you think, I would have them be on my side. I need someone like you much more than you need someone like me.”

“Those are pretty words,” Qalton replied, “I turned down a similar offer not too long ago…again.”

“I know,” he said, “I know a lot of things. I know how you managed to piss off every single general and commander in every fleet. I know how smart you are. I know how you wept as you annihilated every planet you were told to. I know you resent Zarkon as much as you are loyal to him. I know you think you deserve to rot here and you haven’t said anything about your treatment. I am not offering you a nice bed, Qaltok. I’m offering you…freedom.”

“….zarkon will not allow this…”

“Did you not hear me? I am Zarkons voice. He already gave his blessing to whomever I choose as my generals.”

Qaltok looked the new prince up and down. This was a greater force than even Lotor…and that terrified him. 

But what would happen…if he aided this great force?

()

Voltron wondered where and when they would meet this new threat, but they were too busy to sit on it. They went about and freed as many individual planets and systems as they could. Little by little they were gaining ground and pushing the empire back.

When they finally met with Kryes forces head on, it was over a small moon with a mining operation on it. The operation was killing the planet and Voltron was there to free it.

Krye showed up halfway through and laid on heavy fire. So much so, that Voltron narrowly escaped, but the mining base and the village was completely wiped out. Krye then moved, ignoring Voltron, and began to wipe out everyone else. Village after village, town and city alike, all over the planet. 

Voltron attacked and with a vengeance. Krye held them back effortlessly and when they were done destroying the moon, they left. Leaving Voltron to wonder what the heck just happened. 

Time and time again, this happened until Pidge discovered a pattern.

“He’s only destroying planets in sector PX24Z,” she said brining it up on the map. Every time we free a planet outside this sector, he never intervenes, but the moment we cross that line, he’s all over the place.”

“Maybe that’s his territory?” Keith asked, looking to Lotor, who shrugged.

“I’ve still yet to meet the…new prince.”

“You haven’t met your younger brother yet?” Hunk asked innocently and Lotor glared at him.

“you should get on that,” Pidge said, following up, “he’s the only person we don’t know about.”

“We know that he has one of Zarkons former generals with him,” Acxa replied, “and that is no small feat. He’s also gained the loyalty of five other commanders that he’s promoted to General.”

“His influence is spreading and his following is most definitely a threat,” Lotor hissed.

“What if he’s like you?” Allura asked, “And is simply following along to stay alive? You need to communicate with him and see what he’s like.”

Lotor thought that was the dumbest idea yet out of the princess, but he smiled at her, “you always try to see the good in people.”

“I try and see allies instead of enemies,” she corrected, “that’s how you’re standing where you are right now.”

“Burn,” Hunk muttered, just loud enough for Lotor to hear.

()

They stayed out of the PX24Z sector and focused on the area around it. Occasionally they would try again, but Krye was persistent.

Soon there wasn’t any planet left in that sector to save. Everyone was remorseful, but they were hardened by then.

War was ugly, but necessary. 

()

Krye patted his first generals back as he finished vomiting. 

“…My lord…” he said standing straight and giving Krye a desperate look.

“We are done, Qal,” he said, “that illness didn’t spread to any other sectors as we know of at the moment. As for the commander of this sector, I will have his head.”

“I will check the others,” he replied and moved to do so, but Krye held him back.

“An ill general is a useless one, Qal,” he reminded him, not for the first time, “rest until you are useful to me again.”

Qaltok saluted and went the opposite way, towards the sleeping compartments on the ship.

Krye made sure the general did not sneak the other way before turning and heading towards the bridge.

“Ulrik,” Krye commanded, contacting one of his other generals, “I want you to search the other sectors for possible signs of this plague. I want arrested all those that hide such a thing in their sectors.”

The general saluted and cut the vid com. 

“Palil,” Krye said to the galra driving the ship, “set a course for Commander Shups ship. Its time he learned the hard way what lying to his emperor is really about.”

“Yes, My lord.”

()

Keith not only trained hard, but he studied as well…not that the others knew. His “Galra Studies” as he came to view them, were complex. There was pre and post world and pre and post formation of the Blades. There were several other pre’s and post’s and several other things that he had to learn before he could even start studying that. 

But he wasn’t asked to memorize it.

He was given a general knowledge and then told to memorize something else.

“We Blades are not only working to end the war, we are also keepers of knowledge,” Kolivan had told him, “over the years one of us has been the keeper of current affairs while anothers duty is to memorize the past. We each have out own part of our old culture memorized. I myself hold our cultures manerizums, which have changed drastically throughout the years. The Blade head before me taught me everything I know and I was able to study in our archives as well. You’re job to to memorize the current affairs of Voltron and the galra empire. Write it all down. Everything. Biasly and unbiasly. We want ALL the information we can possibly hold. Understand?”

“…not yreally,” Keith said, “It seems pretty…double standard if you hoard all this information without giving it as well.”

Kolivan nodded, “Yes, but it must be kept so when this war is over the truth can still be known. The truth will be here and our reactions to it. We may be treated harshly in the future, but we will be long dead and can only hope that the truth will be seen as only that.”

Keith scowled, trying to pull apart the meanings in Kolivans sentences. But in large, he did understand. The Galra had been at war for so long, they no longer remembered how to function as an actual society. With the Blades knowledge, they would have a foundation to build again.

“That is what we must keep secret,” Kolivan said, his voice lowering, “That is what we must keep safe. There are too many that would seek us out to destroy it. Their lies mean more to them than the truth, but we must keep it.”

“The truth is sometimes painful,” Keith said, thinking of his own past.

“But its better to be in pain than it is to be killed by a lie.”

()

Commander Shup was looking around his base. Once a magnificent structure, there were only a few pieces of metal left standing.

He had been on his rounds when he started to notice that planets and moons were being eradicated. Unsure about what was going on he contacted headquarters, but they still hadn’t gotten back to him.

Thinking he should go back to his sector base, he arrived only to find it in complete ruins.

He ranted and raved and few of his men weren’t fast enough to escape his anger.

It was Voltron! It had to be those upstarts! Voltron did this!

He was already planning his revenge when another, larger ship, landed next to his and the new prince walked down the plank with three escorts.

They were not his generals.

Shup had kept close tabs on the new prince, expecting an invite to his generals any quintant now.

But in this disgrace?

Could he hope?

“Commander Shup,” Krye said stopping in front of him, “I need to speak with you.”

Shup saluted, “Sir, I am so sorry about the conditions of this base, or I would offer you better hospitality.”

Krye turned his head as though just noticing the carnage.

“Yes, I told Havla to make sure not a scrap was left standing. I’ll be sure to discuss with her how she’s failed. When I say, ‘not a scrap’ I mean to be taken literally.”

It took a good few minutes for the meaning to sink in. 

“You-?!”

“I,” Krye said and unsheathed his sword. He slowly raised it and held it against the commanders neck.

“Now, Shup, How long did you think you could lie to the empire?”

He didn’t use his title, officially demoting him. Shup barely swallowed. 

“I never-“

“You said everything was…what was it Riplish?”

“’perfectly stable and harvesting was abundant’,” Said one of the attendants, bringing up Shups latest reports he had sent only a few quintants ago.

“You said ‘abundant’, but still only met the qutota specifically…so I decided to see where the extra ‘abundance’ was going. I expected to see it in your grand base or to see it being traded with other commanders, but Shup…for you to lie-“

“I never lie-“

“DESEASE! Shup. EVERY planet in your sector is sick, not even fit for a weblum! It’s gotten so bad we’re checking your surrounding sectors and others to see how far it spread! You not only lied but you FAILED to contain it! You FAILED to deal with the matter. Did you know that our entire empire feeds on quintessence? We need it to be pure and healthy. Yours is not only diseased, but of the poorest quality. I’m afraid there’s nothing left for me to do but take your head.”

“No!” Shup cried and fell to his knees, “No! I can make it up! I can-“

“Everything has been destroyed, Shup. There’s nothing left for you to try. There is no second chance here. You will suffer as every person on their planet suffered.”

()

Qaltok walked out to the bridge to find his lord at the helm, flying it himself.

“Riplish says you already took out the trash.”

“Yes.”

“And sent everyone to bed?”

“Yes.”

“And you?”

“I am not tired.”

“I just so happened to be fresh from sleep, why don’t you at least lie down,” Qaltok replied, reaching out to take over the controls.

“I will cut them off at the ebows,” warned Krye, and the general retreated.

“My lord, you must rest some time.”

“Rest is for the dead.”

Qaltok pursed his lips…just how far would Krye let him go?

“May I ask a question?”

“You may ask as many as you like,” Krye said.

“What drives you? What is your goal?”

“A little late in asking that now after swearing your loyalty to me,” Krye said pointedly, “There is something that must be done and I aim to do it.”

“This something-“

“Is not for you to know about at this time. I ask for your loyalty and trust, Qaltok, do I have it?”

The general stood silent for a time. So far his lord had not shown even the slightest bit of emotion, even when destroying whole civilizations…but had awkwardly made sure he took care of himself. In Kryes own way, he took care of his own.

“You have both, my lord, but I still may ask questions.”

Krye shrugged, “I’ve never said you couldn’t ask.”


	11. Chapter 11

Keith sat in his room and tried to write the start of their adventures. However, every time he got a few sentences in, he would remember something and start a little earlier.

When they found the Blue lion.

Then when Shiro crashed.

Then when he illegally bought the C4 charges.

Then he sat back and thought about his research. 

How had he known that shiro would come to that spot? Blue wasn’t his lion, so how was he able to feel its presence? 

Keith dropped the tablet he’d been typing on and stood.

He needed answers. He needed to understand these things first before he could write them all down. 

()

“So you don’t know where Kolivan is, but you wanna go looking for him so you can ask a question…” Pidge scowled at Keith and then shrugged, “Seems ligit to me.”

“Can’t you just call him on the communicator?” Shiro asked, “What if we need you here?”

“I shouldn’t be gone long and Kolivan never finished setting up the communications line before Lance…disappeared.”

Shiro sighed and nodded. 

“Am I the only one who wants to know what the burning question is?” Hunk asked raising his hand, “Like, spill.”

Keith shook his head, “I can’t talk about it.”

“Bull,” Hunk narrowed his eyes, “spill.”

“I can’t,” Keith shrugged, “The Blades have a few secrets that should remain secrets. They aren’t dangerous or anything. If you trust me, then that should be enough for you.”

They glared at each other before Hunk shrugged, “Fine.”

()

Kolivan was a little less than pleased to see Keith show up uninvited.

“You should be catching up on your recordings,” he said, “did I not stress the importance of these records to you?”

“Yes, you stressed,” Keith said, “but I remembered a few things and I need to ask you something. Why is it that I could feel the Blue lions energy without it even being my lion? And how did I know something was going to happen the day shiro crashed? I knew a lot more than I should have and I was pretty freakishly accurate.”

Kolivan handed the object in his hand to the other Blade member and gave his whole attention to Keith. 

“Quintessence is strange,” he said, “it behaves erratically and affects people differently in different situations and sometimes never again. There is not explanation for it. We only use what we are given and are thankful for what we do understand.”

Questions exploded in Keiths mind and he had no idea what to ask first. What ended up stumbling from his mouth was, “and what is it that we understand?”

Kolivan actually smirked, “very little. And you are still too inexperienced to learn more.”

“So…the reason I could learn all that stuff was because of quintessence?” 

“In a sense, yes.”

“How?”

Kolivan sighed, “Fine, I’ll teach you.”

Keith scowled. He hadn’t really twisted the guys arm or anything, so he must’ve wanted to teach in the first place, right?

Kolivan told everyone to leave the room and everyone seemed more than happy to leave. In fact some left before they were even told to. 

Keith fidgeted, wondering what he’d gotten himself into. The Blades were very much a hands on society and weren’t shy about teaching the hard stuff first.

“Have a seat,” Kolivan instructed and they both sat on the floor, “I want you to first find your quintessence. find the flow of it in your blood, find its gathering places, and then really get to know it.”

“…how,” Keith dreaded the answer he knew was coming.

“We call it Keetor, but I believe you would call it Meditation.”

Keith held back a groan. Shiro had once signed him up for anger management and meditation was one of the things that they swore would work.

It didn’t.

At least not for him. 

“Do you wish to learn about your abilities or not?” Kolivan said.

“…yes,” Keith made his decision and took a deep breath. Trying to remember the mind emptying tactics in the class, he settled into his meditation. 

After a while Kolivan sighed.

“What are you doing?”

“…you said to meditate.”

“I said to search.”

“What?”

Kolivan sighed again, “you can not search with an empty mind. You can not learn with an empty mind. You must keep it active and actively search and learn.”

Keith was totally lost. He had no idea how to meditate the way he was taught and then search for a mystical substance within himself at the same time.

Kolivan watched the confusion on the younglings face and stood. He walked closer and sat directly in front of the boy.

“First,” Kolivan raised a finger in front of his face, “Focus on your breathing, then gradually ask your body where the breath is coming from. Then ask where the oxygen is going. Follow the flow this one thing that gives you life and see if you can’t follow it back to your own life force.”

Keith tried to not roll his eyes and instead closed them so Kolivan couldn’t see. 

He did as he was told. Relaxing his breathing into a steady rhythm. He felt foolish “asking” his body the questions, but, in the end, it helped him focus on the answers to those questions. He began to imagine the pathways of the red blood cells and how his blood flowed in his body.

Kolivan was completely silent, waiting for the boy to find it on his own. After a long while, he brought up a quintessace shield and waited.

A sharp shockwave blasted from the youngling and slammed into the walls. Kolivan grunted a little with the effort it took to protect himself from the onslaught. 

“I see you’ve found it.”

Keith blinked, looking down at himself. He felt more full of energy than he’d ever had before. 

He could do anything. 

He could be anything.

He could DO anything!

ANYTHING!

“Stop,” Kolivans voice cut into his thoughts, “just because you feel better, doesn’t mean you need to act on it. Now that you’ve discovered your potential, let’s train it and actually make it useful.”

()

Hunk burst onto the bridge and froze. Lotor was there with Shiro and Allura. 

Bitting back what he wanted to complain about he turned to leave.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked and Hunk shook his head.

“Keiths being an idiot, that’s all,” Hunk snapped and left the room. Shiro and Allura shared a look. Keith had been gone for several quintants and they had no luck in contacting him.

“Where is he?” Lotor asked, “I’ve not seen him recently.”

“Scouting ahead,” Allura said, “I think he likes the solitude, but Hunks a little nervous about letting team mates out of sight for too long.”

“Understood,” Lotor nodded, “But back to the topic at hand. Krye needs to be stopped, at all cost. Remember when I told you about Commander Shup?”

“That’s the one you said was close to joining you and supports your ideals, right?”

“Yes, and Krye just killed him a while back. No doubt Shup refused to join him and he was insulted.”

“Do you know this for a fact?” Shiro asked. He was fine with Lotor, but the half galra always seemed to make blanket statements and assumptions to pass them off as fact.

“Krye is in the middle of building his influence,” Lotor explained, “he’s gathering Generals, Commanders, Captains, and subordinates to function in his fleet. I can’t think of any other reason why Shup would be killed. He was a good person.”

“Well, maybe we should look into it some more. Really get to know this guy,” Shiro said, “you’ve still not met with him. How are we supposed to get ahead and win if we don’t know what moves he’s going to make?”

Lotor didn’t like the accusatory tone, but hid it well, “I have an opportunity here soon. I’ll use that to get to know him a little and get back to you. Just showing up and starting a random conversation would be strange.”

“True,” Allura said, “then get back quickly. Its been a while so I’m afraid we’ll meet up with this new threat soon.”

Lotor and Shiro nodded and they went their separate ways.

()

“Now that you are familiar with your quintessence and how it works, you can manifest it and control it,” Kolivan instructed, “this is what makes Zarkon so strong and why he’s harvesting Quintessence from other life forms and planets. The more quintessence you have, the stronger you are. Most formal duels begin with a show of such strength, and often ends there. Some are killed simply by being too weak.”

“What’s a normal amount?” Keith asked, wondering how much he had compared to others. Sensing the reason behind the question, Kolivan answered.

“You have more than the average amount, from what I can sense. Which means you have even more than that. You will be a formidable opponent when you are completely trained.”

“Do you use supplements like Zarkon?”

“Absolutely not,” Kolivan snapped, insulted and angry at the question, “one should only use the quintessence life has deemed to give them. Alteans and the Galra were two races where we could manipulate life energy at will. The Galra manipulated their own while Alteans manipulated the quintessence around them. Together the Galra and the Alteans were powerful and peace keepers.”

“Until Zarkon.”

“Until Zarkons wife died and he lost his mind,” Kolivan said, “History is powerful and can teach so much, but now is not the time to share what I’m sharing with you. Zarkon was once a beloved ruler and a good man, but he suddenly went insane when his wife died and Daibazaal was destroyed. He’d lost too much and went on a rampage that has not ended to this day.”

Keith thought about this and understood. For a split second, he felt pity for Zarkon, not hatred.

“That’s still no excuse,” Keith said the second gone, “for all he’s done.”

“That is correct,” Kolivan said, “He should’ve stepped down many feebs ago. Now, let me teach you how to create a shield. Defense first, then I’ll show you how to attack.”

()

Lotor bowed before Zarkon, Krye did the same not five feet to his left. 

“Because Lotor has failed to accomplish the task I’ve given him, that task will be given to you, Krye,” Zarkon announced, “Bring me Voltron.”

“My Emperor-“ Lotor started but was stopped as Zarkon manifested his arura and applied preasure to Lotors head, forcing it back down into a bow.

“You have failed and will go back to being banished. I have no use for the weak and pathetic.”

“My emperor,” Krye spoke, his voice soft and buzzed slightly, hiding his real voice, “I’ll need Lotor if you wish to have Voltron.”

The pressure let up and Lotor gasped. He knew better than to rub his neck, but he still turned his head slightly to look at Krye.

“And why would you need the weak when I have no need of it?”

“Even the weak have knowledge, sire,” Krye replied, “he’s been fighting Voltron for longer and I will have need of his expertise. It will take only one battle and I will have Voltron here, under your command.”

()

Lotor wasn’t given a chance to warn Voltron at all.

From the moment Zarkon gave his consent, Krye never allowed Lotor out of his sight. Lotor, according to everyone else, owed Krye for his belevolance in keeping Lotor around. Lotor was the only one who saw it as the insult that it was.

“Tell me about Voltron as we walk,” Krye commanded as Lotor walked beside him. Acxa and the other three followed Lotor while only Qaltok followed Krye. If it came to a fight, Lotor was sure he would win, but it didn’t seem to be the time.

“Voltron has five members,” Lotor started but Krye waved a hand at him.

“Please, brother, if I wanted facts I could glean from the fairy tales I would read those, I want information that only fighting against them will reveil.”

“You fought with them before,” Lotor said and stopped walking, “should you not know already?”

“I’ve kept them at bay while doing my job in weeding out the weak and stupid,” Krye said, “I’ve not fought them head on. You know as well as I that that is a different strategy angle. You DO have to help in their capture.”

“I’m aware of that and I’ll let you know,” Lotor said, “Acxa and Narti will you-“

“Oh, no, brother,” Krye started walking again, “I need you to talk to me directly. Your generals can speak to mine. Qaltok, please take these ladies to the ship and organize a meeting with Romak, Jakal, and Greshik.”

Lotor kept his face unreadable, but wondered at the names. He didn’t recognize a single one. The only general in Kryes corner that had any kind of reputation was Qaltok.

He gave his generals a nod and they followed Qaltok to the hangers. All four of them were the best of the best, he didn’t worry about their safety. 

“Let’s discuss starting moves,” Krye said, “If under a surprise attack, what would be Voltrons initial reaction?”

()

“This way, Generals,” Qaltok stepped back and lead them into a conference room where the other three already sat.

“You set us up,” Zathrid went for her weapon. But Qaltok raised a hand.

“Not at all,” he said, “we are here to talk. Lord Krye simply saw ahead and prepared for the likelihood that we would need to talk.”

“But this is sketchy,” Ezor smirked, “You passed up Lotors good name for an upstart?”

The three generals in the room stood and hands went to weapons. Qaltok shouted.

“ENOUGH!” To Ezor he said, “Yes, his price for my loyalty was a bit more in my range.”

“Fair enough,” Ezor shrugged and took her seat lightly, smirking the entire time. 

Greshik and the other two sat slowly, looking to Qaltok, who took his seat at the head of the table.

“Now let’s exchange information on our forces.”


	12. Chapter 12

Hunk and Keith got into a large argument when he got back. 

“Asking a question shouldn’t take TWO WEEKS!”

“Asking a question lead to more, which lead to a whole other itinerary,” Keith argued back.

“And you didn’t think to call? Smoke signals? ANYTHING?!”

“Hunk-“

“What, you my mother now?”

“Keith-“

“Someones gotta be! What if we needed you?!”

“Hunk-“

“Screw off! Just because Lance died, doesn’t mean you got to-“

“ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!” Shiro roared getting both of their attention. Shiro seldom raised his voice.

“But Shiro-“

“Keith,” Shiro snapped, “Next time stay in contact with us, that is all we ask. We understand if things get out of hand or if one thing leads to another, but you have to let us know. Hunk! You know better. Now is not the time to be getting angry instead of taking things rationally like I KNOW you know how to.”

They both looked apologetic, but didn’t apologize to each other. Shiro waited and made it clear that they weren’t to move until they had.

Time ticked by and no one moved.

“Keith,” Shiro jerked his head and keith snapped.

“Why me first?! I didn’t do anything that I didn’t say I would! I have nothing to be sorry for-“

The ship rocked violently throwing them off their feet.

“WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!” Alluras voice cut through the ships com, “EVEYONE TO THEIR LIONS!”

()

Lotor winced as the lions left their hangers. Voltron was awfully predictable. He’d talked to them about this fact, and they still hadn’t changed much. 

“seems your information was correct,” Krye said conversationally, but Lotor knew better. He had been checking to see if he was a traitor.

“Of course it is.”

“And with that much understanding, I marvel that it has taken you so long to capture them.”

Lotor grit his teeth. The way Krye spoke bothered him. It seemed a little TOO genuine and natural. As if the guy was being eternally sarcastic and unreal. 

The fight was long, in spite of Kryes confidence. Voltron put up one heck of a fight and Krye was going to remember it for a long, long time.

But the new prince was able to capture the castle while Voltrons back was turned and forced them to surrender.

Lotor left with his force to go inform Zarkon of their success. He hopped that Voltron could pull another miracle and escape, making Krye look bad in the process.

()

Krye ordered the entire castle to be searched. Every person was to be in groups of no less than 2: one searched and the other recorded everything. 

In the mean time, his generals had brought the team to the bridge of the castle where Krye was looking at the technology.

“Very efficient,” Krye complimented Coran who was already in restraints, “you keep a well-kept ship.”

Coran snorted and didn’t reply as the others were lead in and forced to kneel. Krye ignored them as reports began to flood in from those searching the ships. One brought in a folded piece of leather.

Hunk bristled at the sight of it.

Krye looked through it and then handed it to Qaltok.

“Search the ship again, I don’t want a single space unchecked,” Krye said quietly to his general.

After a moment a soldier walked in with the mice in a cage. 

“What are those?” Krye asked.

“Mice, my lord.”

“Not a clean ship after all?” Krye asked turning back to Coran, who bristled.

“I’ll have you know-“

“Coran,” Allura snapped, “not now!”

That’s when Keith made his move. He grabbed his Bayard and attacked Krye head on. None of the other generals moved except to keep a handle on the other prisoners. 

Krye blocked the blow effortlessly and exchanged a few blows himself. Locking their hilts together Krye complimented him.

“Your teacher is good,” he said, “But mine was better.”

Keith began to use what he’d recently learned. Kolivan had said that he had more than average, and he knew he had more than this guy, so it would be an easy win.

“Are you asking me for a duel?” Krye said quietly as he felt Keiths gathering of quintessence, “Is that wise?”

“I can end you,” Keith said through clenched teeth.

“You have more, yes, but you are still very inexperienced,” Krye replied, still not manifesting his own, “it would mean your death, not mine. I won every duel I’ve had as far back as I can remember. You?”

Keith hesitated. He still couldn’t win against Kolivan, and with the few exchanges he’d had so far, he knew this guy was as good as, if not better than, Kolivan. 

“Duels end in Death, Youngling,” Krye said lowering his voice, “I’ll give you this moment to reconsider.”

Keith had been taught the rules…he knew what was at stake if he didn’t set the terms…

He dropped the quintessence and instead fought without it. Krye exchanged a few more blows yes again, before over coming Keith, slamming his foot into the boys solar plexus and sending him flying into the opposite wall. Keith fell, unconscious.

“What-“

“You just didn’t want him to fight at full strength,” Pidge snapped, “You chicken!”

Krye sheathed his sword and dusted off his hands, “he chose life. All of you should be proud of him.”

Hunk and the others seethed, but only Shiro seemed to be confused at the statement.

“Isn’t that against your ‘victory or death’ slogan?” he asked. Krye tilted his head.

“That is Zarkons slogan, not mine.”

“But you’re the voice of Zarkon…”

“Yes, I am, but I do have my own voice as well.”

“How does that work?”

Krye tilted his head to the other side, “Qaltok.”

“Yes, my lord?”

“Are prisoners allowed to ask so many questions?”

“As annoying as it is, my lord, your ways are strange and their questions are legitimate.”

The team looked to one another. Did the general seriously just defend their actions?

Krye seriously considered the words of his general.

“then let’s do this,” he said after a while, “For every question you ask of me, you must answer a question of mine.”

The teams jaws tensed shut.

“Since I answered two of yours already, I get to ask two from you,” He held out a hand to Qaltok and the general placed the wallet in his hands, “first I ask, who is this?”

He held up a small picture of Lance and Hunk, and observed their behaviors. Most turned their heads. The yellow one glared at him, so he focused his attention on him.

“A name, please,” Krye said.

“…Lance,” Hunk said, barely moving his lips.

“And your relationship with him?”

No one spoke this time.

“Am I being snubbed?” Krye asked his general.

“I believe the don’t speak for other reasons, my lord.”

“Was it too hard a question?”

“No, my lord.”

“Then I will insist on an answer,” Krye practically shoved the photo in Hunks face, “your relationship with the other person in this picture. What is it?”

Hunk turned his head this time. 

“Leave him alone,” Shiro snapped, “Lance has nothing to do with this situation, he’s not even here anymore.”

“Not here?”

“He died, he was our friend.”

“Oh,” Krye put the picture back in the wallet and handed it back to Qaltok, “Have them put this back where they found it and call off the secondary search.”

Krye didn’t speak until his general got back. When Qaltok took his place one step behind his lords right side, Krye said, “your third question to me was about my loyalty to Zarkon and my own voice, yes? The balance is not a simple one. All he wants is Voltron. So I will give him Voltron. What I do in between that is none of his or anyone elses business.”

Shiro was sure he was the only one who caught the small smile on Qaltoks face. 

“Now,” Krye said, “my third question…what is a ‘friend’?”

Shiro watched as the generals all closed their eyes. One bit her lip while the others muttered quietly to themselves. 

()

The paladins were dragged before Zarkon.

Even after they had been gracious enough to explain what a ‘friend’ was to Krye, the new prince had not done them any favors. He had made sure they were jailed separately so they couldn’t conspire with one another and they were even on separate ships so if one escaped, the others could not. 

Keith was still a little woozy as they were all forced to kneel before Zarkon. Lotor stood on Zarkons Left while Krye stood on the right. 

“Well done,” Zarkon praised them both, “Not only do I have Voltron, but I have the entire castle and the paladins. The witch has been asking for fresh experiment material.”

“My emperor,” Lotor cut in, “Concerning the paladins, I believe I should-“

“You are already on thin ice, Lotor,” Zarkon hissed, “One accomplishment does not erase complete incompetence. I’ll need to see more from you before I grant you anything.”

Lotor bowed his head and only the team, seated below the steps of the high dais, saw the stressed expression on his face.

“I did promise the witch more material,” Zarkon said, “But, Krye, what do you think should happen to them?”

Krye tilted his head in thought, “give them to Lotors care.”

Lotors head snapped up, and Zarkon clenched his fists, “Your reasoning?”

“The witch can still experiment all she likes, but their imprisonment can give Lotor another chance to prove himself.”

Zarkon glared at Lotor who lowered his head quickly to hide his face. Even he wasn’t prepared for what Krye had just done.

“If the prisoners escape, Lotor,” Zarkon warned, “you will be seen as a traitor and executed immediately…maybe by my own hand.”

“Yes, my emperor.”

()

They were once again jailed in separate rooms, but this time in the same hallway. Each of them sat and waited for their fate. Would Lotor risk being executed? This was the ultimate test to see which side he was on.

()

Krye sat back and watched the security cam footage. Qaltok stood in his place.

“Qal,” Krye asked, “Lotor seems to be put out that you chose to follow me…he mentioned it before, why did you follow me when I offered you the same deal?”

“You bargained,” Qaltok replied, “Lotor did not.”

“Was that all?” Krye turned to face his first general.

“No.”

“What else?”

“May I keep it a secret, my lord?”

Krye pondered it for a moment, “Fine, but only because I know I have your loyalty. However if that loyalty is ever put to question I will have you tell me, to my face, is that understood?”

“Of course, my lord.”

“Qal.”

“Yes. My lord?”

“Earlier I felt light headed and a tightness in my chest…but it was not a bad feeling…”

“That could be giddiness, my lord. An emotion akin to being happy and excited.”

“Ah, yes, I am excited,” Krye nodded, “I recognized that one. Lotor is as easy to read as the people he looks down on. He’s going to make his move and I can’t wait until everything becomes ripe.”

“You think he doesn’t see your plan?”

“I think he doesn’t understand my plan, and because he doesn’t understand, he misinterprets it.”

“Is that what made you giddy?”

“….no, I think it was the fact that in front of Zarkon, he’s an open book. A little boy trying to fight against daddy. It was…funny.”

“are you-“

“Qal, Look,” Krye pointed to the screen, “Lotor just made his first move.”

()

Druids appeared at Shiros door.

They hauled him to his feet and escorted him out of his cell. He stumbled out of fear at first, but they only lead him to another cell and locked him inside.

That was it.

Shiro sank to the floor and took a deep breath. He had no idea what that was about, but his knees were jelly from relief. 

()

When the sirens sounded, Krye sighed.

“Duty calls,” Jakal said, a small smile on his face.

“I want you and Greshik to cover the hangers, you know the drill. Romak, you stay here and guard the ship. I and Qal will take care of the escape pod area.”

“Taking the fun area for yourself, my lord?”

“The plan must not fail.”

They all saluted except Qaltok who was looking at his tablet.

“My lord, Zarkon has already intercepted Lotor and the paladins.”

Krye tensed, “And the witch?”

“Is with him.”

“Is she fighting?”

“Not yet.”

“Change of plans,” Krye snapped, “Everyone to their ships and take off. I don’t want a single one of my people left here except for Gil and Jahk. Qal, you follow me to try and even the odds.”

They ran off the ship and down the halls leading to where the lions were being kept. 

“they are winning,” Qal updated him, “Zarkon is loosing.”

“NO!” Krye shouted as he rushed into the lions hanger just as Zarkon fell, Lotors sword buried deep into the emperors back.

“My lord-“ Qaltok started but grabbed his lord instead and pulled him to one side as Hunk fired at them. The paladins were retreating and firing at them while they did so.

“We need to go,” Krye hissed and in the confusion of fire escaped with his general. The escape pods were near by and instead of slowing down his ships, he used one of the pods and escaped to meet up with them that way.

()

The escape was more than successful and even though they’d been captured, a complete victory in their minds.

Zarkon was dead.

“I can’t believe it,” Pidge laughed, “Shiro uses his hand to hand to knock the bayard out of Zarkons hand and then passes it off to Lotor in the smoothest ark of partner fighting I’ve ever seen! You only see that crap in the movies and to see it in real life was ah-mazing!”

“What made you trust me with your bayard anyway?” Lotor asked Shiro, who previously hadn’t trusted him completely at all.

“You risked execution,” Shiro grinned, “As far as I’m concerned, you’re and guilty as any of us. I think we can trust you 100 percent now.”

Keith hesitated, but said nothing.

Hunk and Pidge still babbled on and on about the fight and how epic it was. Allura had also done her part keeping the witch at bay.

“That was so cool, Allura! You were so strong!”

Allura gave a shy smile, but in her gut, something didn’t feel right. Her fight with the witch wasn’t like the last time…she felt like it was easier, and not in the ‘I got stronger’ kind of way.

Still, they were all alive and well and ready for the next leg of the war.

“And now,” Lotor grinned, “I know more about Kryes ships and his forces.”

“Is that what you got for selling us out?” Keith asked.

“Its what I got for working with that sadistic and sarcastic quiznacking upstart, yes,” Lotor said, “I didn’t think he’d actually take that information and win with it.”

“Looks like this guy is a lot smarter than we think. We’ll have to be careful.”

Now that zarkon was gone, there was a power vacuum to fill.

()

“The Kral Zera will take place in 30 quintants. A respectful distance from the death of the previous emperor who left no will.”

Lotor was talking to the paladins with all his generals about the strategy they would have to take during that time when Coran cut in.

“Um,” he glanced at Lotor, “A friend is trying to call in…”

“Its ok, Coran,” Shiro said, “Lotor is now completely on of us so-“

“No,” Keith stood, “No, shiro, he may be one of us, but not-“

“Keith, the Blades have their secrets and they can keep them, but if we’re going to finish this war, we have to work together.”

“Blades?” Lotor adopted a confused expression. Of course he’d HEARD of the vigilante group, but no one had ever known how to touch them, even him. The fact that Voltron was in contact with them completely was just what he wanted.

Shiro sighed, “Lotor, the Blades are shy, would you mind stepping out while we talk to them for a moment?”

“By all means,” he raised his hands and left the bridge area. The door shushed behind him and he felt the red paladins eyes glaring into the back of his head.

What had he done to piss that one off?


	13. Chapter 13

Kolivan came up on screen, “I will forgo greetings and get right to the point. We’ve been infiltrated.”

“What?!”

Kolivan nodded and stepped to one side, “This is one who managed to make it past our securities and even swore an oath to us…however we found this in his belongings.”

He held up a patch with Kryes insignia. A four pointed arrow with a star in the middle. 

“He has one last wish, as per our culture, and his wish is to meet with you. Do you accept his wish?”

“Wish?”

“Lotor is here,” Keith said, “and he knows about you already, is that a problem?”

“Kolivan,” Shiro cut in, giving Keith a look, “we really think Lotor is on our side. Keeping you two separate is ridiculous. Yes, we are fine with this guys last wish, but you have to come soon, right? Well, Lotors here as well and you are going to have to be fine with that.”

Kolivan looked from one to the other.

“Fine,” Kolivan said after a moments consideration, “I shall introduce myself, however, the Blades dealings will not be known to him unless we speak to him ourselves. Is that a suitable compromise?”

“Yes,” Shiro nodded, “that’s fine.”

()

When Kolivan came he wore his hood as did the other two escorting their prisoner. Their features covered in their masks and voices distorted when they spoke.

“I am Kolivan,” he said to Lotor, “this rat says his name is Cholek.”

They looked to the captured galra. He had surrendered peacefully when he’d been found out, so there wasn’t a mark on him. He looked calm and resigned.

“I wish to speak with Voltron alone,” he said, a slight lilt to his voice indicating he didn’t grow up on a galra ship and instead grew up on a galra colony. 

“You did not specify when you made your wish, scum,” said another Blade, “speak, now.”

The prisoner took a deep breath and nodded. He took his time gathering his thoughts.

“I joined the Blades, not to sell them out,” Cholek said, “But because I believed their goal to be similar to Kryes. I do not believe Krye to be your enemy. My lord is not an evil force, but one who-“

“What dribble,” Lotor sneered, “He would have saved Zarkon if he could!”

“Let him speak,” Kolivan snapped, “This is his last wish and it will be given without interruption!”

“My lord is not evil,” he said again, “lord Krye is not your enemy. You’re goals…I know they are the same! My lord may not share everything with us, but I know they must be! His actions and yours are so similar! Please, I don’t care what happens to me, but do not make Krye your enemy.”

They waited and finally Cholek nodded, “I am finished.”

“Such idiocy,” Lotor spat.

“Now we will-“

“May I request you give him to me?” Lotor asked, surprising everyone.

“Why?” Kolivan asked.

“because I don’t believe he should be killed,” otor replied evenly, contradicting his earlier temperament, “whatever he saw of your works he’s already passed on. I can use this person to blackmail Krye. I can get us more information on Krye.”

“Krye hasn’t been seen since Zarkon died,” Regris said, “we haven’t seen any ship of his at all, how are you going to find him?”

“If he’s not as evil as Cholek says, then he’ll come to get him, then Krye will have to answer my questions to get him back.”

“That sounds like a villains plan,” Hunk muttered and Pidge and Keith nodded.

“But it could help us,” Shiro said as the others heads whipped around to stare at him, unbelievingly. 

Kolivan was reluctant. He’d tried to send Blade members to infiltrate Kryes foces ever since the announcement, but to no avail. The fact that THEY had been the ones infiltrated was a sore point. But he still wouldn’t wish anyone in the hands of lotor. Kolivan didn’t know what Lotor specifically did to win the black paladins undying trust, but it had to be more than just saving them from Zarkons ship. 

“Do you truly believe you can get information this way?” Kolivan asked as the prisoner tensed.

“Don’t send me with-“

“Silence,” Regris snapped, “You said your peace, now stay silent.”

Cholek went pale and awaited his fate, no longer resigned or calm.

“I swear that he will see his lord again,” Lotor said, face sincere and serious, “I know how to play the political game and prisoner swapping is common in war.”

Kolivan nodded in agreement. Still…

“If we go this rout, then he must make it bodily back to Krye,” kolivan stipulated, “understand? I will not have the Blades reputation blackened by any war crimes you commit after we hand him off to you.”

“Of course,” Lotor said, “I understand and I swear it will be so.”

()

Lotor sailed on his ship and winced a little at the sounds coming from the back of the ship. Zethrid was making sure Cholek looked suitably desperate when they bargained with Krye.

They had activated the distress signal in the insignia and waited until Krye arrived. 

Lotor stood and made his way to the back of the ship where Cholek was getting his breath back, the tight restraints already dislocating both of his shoulders.

“Why were you trying to convince Voltron that Krye wasn’t their enemy?” Lotor asked, thinking that interrogating him might also be useful. Instead, however, Cholek spat in his face.

Lotor smacked him with the back of his hand.

“I’ll ask one more time. Why are you trying to convince Voltron that Krye is not their enemy? Where you instructed to do so?”

Cholek just glared. Regris had told him that he’d said his peace, so he had, and he would say no more unless instructed to by his lord.

“My lord,” Acxa came up to them, “Krye is here.”

()

Lotor sat in the pilots seat as Kryes helmet appeared on the screen. 

“Don’t you ever take that thing off?” Lotor admonished.

“No.”

It was a simple and dead answer, leaving no room for a conversation to happen. So lotor waited for Krye to start this time.

“I want to know,” Krye said slowly, “Why one of my engineers panic signal is coming from your ship.”

Zethrid and Ezor dragged Cholek to the front so he could be seen.

“You’re man here infiltraited the Blades, a vigilante group, and was caught,” Lotor said, “But you probably already know all about that.”

Krye tilted his head, “Actually, no, I did not. Cholek, what are you doing there instead of in the engine room?”

Lotor looked at the galra that was being held up by his generals. He was barely breathing anymore, but he still raised his head on his own and spoke with as much clarity as he could.

“I beg, pardon, my lord…I saw the way you lead and realized…it was…no different from Voltron…or the Blades…They can’t be our enemies…so I went to prove…my theory…”

“I see,” Krye was emotionless, “Thank you, Lotor, for taking such good care of my engineer. I’ll be taking him back now.”

Lotor grit his teeth. Krye knew why they were there. He had to know. So why was he making lotor spell it out for him?

“What are you willing to give for this trash?” Lotor asked, “He’s not that valuable but I’ll take-“

“My fleet, Lotor,” Krye said without hesitation, “I would give my fleet.”

Both Lotor and Cholek stared in astonishment. 

“But you already have a fleet,” Krye replied, “What would you do with a second one?”

He was mocking him! Lotor thought his teeth would break if he clenched them any harder.

“I want information,” Lotor said, “You held back when we swapped information before.”

“But so did you,” Krye shrugged, “And if you look at my strategies closely, I’ve hidden nothing you can’t observe for yourself. My people are simply more suited to their roles than yours are.”

More mockery and now insults!

“I’m not asking much,” Lotor spat, “you’re correct, I don’t want your fleet, but how about a future favor? Any favor I ask, and I’ll give this spy back to you?”

Krye thought for a moment, then nodded, “Deal.”

He cut the communications and lotor stood. Cholek was still astonished that anyone would value his life that much.

Until Lotor shoved his sword into his gut.

“You will return alive,” Lotor hissed, “but it will be too late to save you by then.”

()

Lotors ship warped away, leaving a pod floating in the middle of space. 

Krye ordered the pod be brought in and then no one touch it. The last thing he wanted was rumors to start spreading.

Choleks disappearance was a great mystery on his flag ship, so many were interested in the galras physical and mental state.

Krye waited by the hanger doors while the pod was brought in. when it landed he and Qaltok boarded alone.

The stench of blood greeted them before anything else.

Cholek lay on his back, holding his gut, trying to keep the blood from spilling out, but with his shoulders the way they were, he was unable to apply enough pressure.

Krye knelt beside his engineer.

“My…lord…” Cholek coughed, blood coming out from a cracked rib that had penetrated his stomach, “I …would…serve you….no…matter what…”

And he died.

Krye closed the engineers eyes and stood.

“Qal,” he said quietly, “I’m angry…”

“Yes.”

“But I’ve never had anger hurt me before…”

“That’s because the pain is grief, sadness, not anger.”

“Qal.”

“Yes?”

“I want this cleaned up and taken care of,” He bent over and grabbed the insignia off the dead persons chest. All insignias had a locator in them, that was common knowledge, but Kryes also had a camera and a recorder.

“Take this and download it,” Krye added, “I want to watch it as soon as its ready.”

“Yes, my lord.”

()

The video was dark until Cholek was discovered. Krye watched how the blades dealt with him. 

“ _you surrender in immediate guilt,” Kolivan said, “you are allowed one last wish before your swift death.”_

 _“I wish to be able to speak to Voltron, face to face,” Cholek replied_. 

Darkness and muffled sounds as they prepared his last wish.

When light came again it showed the paladins.

_“This was found in his things.”_

Krye listened intently as they discussed what would happen and how Lotor would bargain for Choleks life. He watched the three younger paladins object and the black paladin agree. He listened to kolivans warning to Lotor…

Krye watched until the very end. Until he saw his own helmet in the screen. 

“All bets are off,” Krye muttered, “all of them.”

()

The Kral Zera was spotted by all sorts of people looking to be the “lucky one”. Zarkon could have left the throne to one of his sons, but hadn’t thought that he would ever die. 

When Lotor showed up with Voltron a few left, no longer hopeful of even luck. 

The few who stayed were Sendak and five others. 

The ritual started fairly, but as time progressed, the fighting got dirty. In the end it was Lotor and Sendak against each other. The other five either dead or given up. 

Then Kryes entire fleet arrive and opened fire.

Voltron had no warning and couldn’t react fast enough. The platform broke, the stand that the flame was to be cradled was obliterated.

Sendak made it back to his ship, and Voltron was barely able to save Lotor, but the arena was completely destroyed.

Then Krye and his fleet vanished. They came to make sure no one became emperor, and left when the job was done. Casualties be damned. 

“And that guy said Krye wasn’t our enemy,” Shiro scoffed.

()

Voltron gathered with the rebles with Lotor and Kolivan to discuss next moves and what the destruction of the arena meant as a whole.

“There will be no emperor,” kolivan shrugged, “Though this means a longer war to fill the power vacuum, I’m not entirely opposed to the idea. That method of choosing a leader has always been questionable.”

“But was it not the ONLY way to end this peaceably?” Lotor sighed, “and without many casualties? That bastard came in and took out our only hope for a swift end to the war. Could we not have changed the ways after someone had become emperor?”

“And how would you have changed it?” Kolivan asked, “made it so YOU and YOUR lineage would stay in power?”

“Not so,” Lotor protested, “there are other means to decide who is leader. Loyalty counts, for instance, and Pidge here has told me many ways on Earth how they decide!”

“But you’d still have to build the system that that applies to,” Pidge cut in, “and that would take a lot of effort, time, and everyone would have to agree to it. The power vacuum we have right now has divided the galra into so many factions its ridiculous.”

“But why did Krye destroy everything?” Hunk asked, “It really doesn’t make sense!”

“He is too weak on his own,” Lotor snapped, “So he knew he couldn’t participate. And if HE couldn’t be emperor, then no one could.”

“Oh, come on-“ Keith started, but Shiro nodded.

“No, Lotor has a point,” he said, “Krye has shown us in a lot of ways that his aim is to be emperor. He wants power and he’ll do anything to get it. If that means destroying an old tradition, then so be it.”

Keith looked at kolivan whose face was stiff as always. But Keith knew him well enough by now to know that the large Blade leader was uncomfortable. 

“So…what?” Hunk pushed, “What do we do from here?”

“We’re going to continue to free planets,” Allura said, speaking up, “Lotor is going to help and if we back him, then perhaps we can gain support of both Galra and everyone else. With that support we can end the war peacefully as well. There is never ONLY one way to do things.”

She gave a smile to lotor, and he smiled back. 

()

“my lord,” Qaltok knocked on the door to Kryes room. The door opened and the general stepped into the antechamber. 

Krye sat at the table there, looking over videos.

“My lord, have you slept?”

“I have, Qal, no need to worry.”

“I only worry because of experience, my lord,” Qal walked over and sat next to Krye, bringing up his own screen, “The witch has left the central hub.”

“Finally.”

“Indeed, Gil and Jahk are on stand by.”

“Do it,” Krye said, “I want no mistakes.”

“Of course.”


	14. Chapter 14

Shiro lay on his side, his back against the wall.

The cell was cold and he had no idea how long he’d been there. He’d tried to escape many times but to no avail. Now all he had the energy for was hoping the others were safe.

With the witch, though, that was a false hope.

He winced as he imagined all the many horrible things the witch could be doing to them right now. 

All the terrible things she’d done to him…

The door to his cell opened.

“Ah, no wonder the cell block stuck so bad,” said a galra, his voice unnaturally loud, “this prisoner is dead!”

Shiro scowled and tried to move, but a second galra kicked him in the gut. The air left him and in his weakened state he fell unconscious.

()

“I don’t think you were supposed to kick him,” Jahk hissed as his hoisted the black paladin onto his shoulder.

“He was moving and I panicked,” Gil snapped.

()

When shiro opened his eyes again he found a galra bending over him. He activated his arm and went to attack.

“Woah!” the galra raised both hands in surrender. 

A quick pause and look around told shiro he was in a small pod with two enemies. He advanced.

“Woah woah!” the galra scooted back.

“Freeze!” The second galra stood and was holding a gun to Shiro, “Don’t move.”

Shiro froze.

“We don’t want to hurt you,” said the one with the gun, “our orders were to bring you back alive and well.”

“Orders from whom?” Shiro said, his voice cracking from lack of water.

“Lord Krye,” said the one picking himself off the floor, “we serve Krye and are enemies with the Witch.

Shiro hesitated. With his understanding, Krye was an enemy, but if they were enemies with the witch, then…

“Why me? What about the others?”

“Oh, right,” the first galra sighed, “our lord will explain everything to you when we get there. Sneaking you out of the galra castle was hard work and playing up that you were dead was even more work. And you have Jahk here to thank for keeping you alive. Sneaking you food under the witch’s watch was deadly.”

“Shush, Gil,” Jahk snapped, “we served our orders and that’s that. I and you do not require thanks from anyone.”

“You gave me food and water…” Shiro muttered, remembering hos the door would only open a fraction and packets would be shoved in hurridly before closing again.

“Thank-“

“I said I don’t require thanks,” Jahk snapped, “keep it.”

He lifted the gun and took his seat back at the controls. Gil shrugged.

“He’s actually shy.”

()

Shiro was lead onto a large ship. Down the hall they passed many others heading every which way. The other galra never gave him more than a glance and then went their way.

The two, Gil and Jahk, had their weapons, but they weren’t out and he was amazed that he was willingly walking into this situation.

He was lead to a small room with a table and a few cushioned chairs. Along one wall was a bench with two other galra on it. They stood when they came in, but sat again, looking a little perturbed.

“Have a seat,” Jahk nodded to the bench and Shiro gratefully sat. They had given him some more food and water, but he was still exhausted and out of it.

The door opened again and this time Krye and Qaltok walked in. Everyone stood except from Shiro. He just didn’t have the energy.

The others glared at him. 

He shrugged.

“I’m sorry, Borak,” Krye said, “Could I meet with you later today?”

One of the other galra that had been waiting nodded, gave another glare to Shiro, and left the room.

“Teliv, any news from Selmak?”

“No, my lord,” Teliv replied shortly.

“Then you are dismissed. Keep every ear out for him. I will discuss the others with you later.”

“My lord,” the galra saluted and left the room.

“Black Paladin,” Krye said once the other two were gone, “please come sit at the table.”

He took a seat himself and waited for Shiro to move.

He didn’t.

“Gil, help him up. I’m sure his joints are hurting. Jahk, alert Kekre that there’s someone in need of a nutritious meal and the good drink.”

Jahk saluted and left while Gil helped Shiro to the table. Shiro sighed as he sat on the oddly very comfortable chair.

“What do you want?” Shiro asked before Krye could say any more.

“I want a lot of things,” Krye said, not missing a beat, “but first, I want you alive and well.”

“Why?”

“Because I need you.”

“Why?”

“Because Cholek was right, I’m not your enemy.”

“What’s a Cholek?”

“’Who was’, is the proper phrase, I believe,” Krye corrected, “he died and, even though its not entirely Voltrons or the Blades fault, I am still rather upset. If I work with you, perhaps my anger will abate and I’ll be able to think a bit more clearly.”

“Wait,” Shiro shook his head, “start over. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Krye nodded, “while you were in prison, you were moved to a separate cell. An empty cell that no one bothered to log was occupied, which was why you were never fed. The witch wanted you dead and starvation was suitable in her eyes. But, in your place, she placed a clone that looks and talks just like you, accept its decisions are more in line with what she wants instead of you. Your team mates escaped with the clone, thinking its you, killed zarkon, messing with my plans, and then have successfully pissed me off.”

Shiro shook his head slowly, letting all Krye had said sink in. Krye allowed him, sitting in silence and letting his guest get his head around it.

Jahk came in again, carrying a tray with a plate of food and a steaming cup of what Shiro thought smelled like a milk tea. 

“Eat,” Krye insisted, “and then we will talk more.”

()

Keith spared with Kolivan after a mission, which by now was routine. After missions, Keith would spend a few more days training his aura and perfecting his quintessence control. 

“You are wavering,” Kolivan scolded, “you must be 100 percent in your convictions. Which is why we duel this way. If you are not completely sure when dueling, you will lose. Only those that are sure stand any chance in winning.”

“Do you think Shiro is acting strange,” Keith blurted out. He was breathing hard and he dropped the tip of his sword.

“Strange how?”

“I don’t know!” Keith shook his head, “its so weird! I don’t know what to expect from him anymore. I don’t feel like I can even talk to him anymore!”

Kolivan dropped his guard. Obviously THIS was the reason the boys aura wavered like it did. Without solving this problem, they wouldn’t be able to continue with training.

“Why does that matter?” Kolivan asked, trying to understand more.

Keith hesitated, but plowed through, “Shiro’s like a brother to me…he’s the only family I’ve ever had since my dad died. I had no one and he’s always been there. I thought I lost him when he disappeared on Kerberos, but I got him back. Now…now I don’t know him anymore…”

Kolivan had no idea what to say. It was natural to change given ones experiences. No matter how much one tried not to, you learned new things and those new things causes you to change your life and ideals. It wasn’t a bad thing, but it was hard to explain when he was sure that Keith was smart enough to figure this out for himself…

“I mean, I was sure Shiro didn’t trust Lotor this much,” Keith stressed, “he keeps agreeing with Lotor! Just because Lotor helped us out and helped to kill Zarkon, Shiros not best buds with him? I can’t buy that! I’ve met all of Shiros best friends and none of them are as snake-like as Lotor is!”

“Not sure what a snake is, but I agree that the black paladin sides with Lotor a bit too much,” Kolivan said, glad he could say something. 

“I mean, ever since Lance died, Shiros been a little…stretched, but he hadn’t lost his mind!”

Kolivan nodded, sure now that Keith simply needed someone to agree with him. He still had no idea why that AI was so important, but so long as Keith didn’t say anything completely objectional, Kolivan would simply nod and agree. 

“I thought I could help, but shiro never asks or even leaves an opening for anyone to help! That’s how he’s always been, but its gotten to a point where he’s trying to do too much, ya know? And then we all got captured by Krye and that messed him up too! Why is he agreeing with Lotor about everything?!”

“A good question that I do not have the answer too,” Kolivan said, thinking the ranting had gone on long enough, “keep a watch on your brother and do what you can. But letting it both you right now is keeping you from moving forward yourself. The black paladin is moving and you are letting his direction keep you stagnant. Shake off this worry and work on your progress. You won’t protect anyone effectively the way you are now. It was not just the black paladin who was shaken with his encounter with Krye, yes?”

Keith winced and looked away. He’d been humiliated. He was sure he’d been stronger than Krye, but Krye had beet him far too easily.

How?

Why?

“Train hard and it won’t happen again,” Kolivan said, “Now, raise your guard.”

()

As Shiro ate, Krye filled in the details about what had happened. How exsactly they had killed Zarkon and what Voltron had been doing since and how he, himself, had come to not like them anymore. He even showed Shiro the video of Voltron and the Blades deciding Cholek fate, but spared the eating man the sight and sound of what happened after.

“I hoped the Witch would leave Zarkons castle soon so I could collect you. I’ve always wished to talk to you, and I wanted to talk to you even more after our question and answer session. You were the only one to look at Qaltok when I spoke. You are an observant person and I can respect that.”

“I wont help you hurt the others, no matter what they did or how you feel,” Shiro replied, he had finished eating and was now sipping at the drink, “What they did was ignorant, but not evil, you on the other hand-“

“I will never claim ignorance,” Krye waved a hand, “You misunderstand my direction. I need to get lotor out of the way so I can work with you and the Blades.”

Shiro scowled above the drink and shook his head.

“You can’t just change one persons mind and force others to follow suit.”

“Of course not,” Krye actually sounded insulted, “I’m not here to change your mind, since it seems you already trust me enough to eat and drink without fear.”

Shiro froze, should he have feared? Why hadn’t he thought that anything would be wrong with the food?!

“I’ve done nothing,” Krye reassured him, “but you already trust me…I’m asking you to trust me more than Lotor. I’ve told you what kind of person he is and I have video evidence. However you have no evidence against me.”

“You destroyed whole planets and moons!” Shiro slammed his cup against the table top and Gil and Jahk stiffened.

Krye waved them away, “there was a sickness that was spreading in that sector. Those people were already gone. Some of those planets were already dead, I merely burned them to contain and purify the disease. If you look, you will find that not even weblums have entered that area of space because they know bad food when they see it.”

“You could have saved some.”

“Not without endangering my own people, and I wasn’t about to do that.”

“And that’s where we differ.”

“Is Lotors different nature better?”

“You both are cracked!”

“Perhaps, but unlike lotor, I can be flexible,” Krye stood and offered a salute to shiro, “I swear, on my life, that I will do what I can to save lives the next time I come across a situation where people will die.”

Shiro had no idea how to respond to that. 

“The galra don’t value life, that oath means nothing-“

“I value life a great deal,” Krye said, “and I’ve taught all my followers to value life. Cholek have a bit more to learn, but they all know how their deaths will effect others and they value life a bit more.”

Shiro tried and failed to come up with anything else that he might have against him.

“I challenge you to gain a similar oath from Lotor,” Krye said, filling the silence, “you won’t get it. He’s too stubborn and prideful.”

“And you’re not?”

“I’m stubborn in a different way,” Krye said, again waving the topic aside, “Do I have your cooperation?”

“What will happen if I say no?”

“I give you a pod and you can go wherever you wish,” Krye shrugged, “I have no use for someone who does not wish to cooperate and you have enough problems on your plate with that imposter with your team, so I would understand if you just wished to go back and settle that score.”

“But…” Shiro narrowed his eyes.

“But,” Krye nodded, “But I know something you do not. If you work with me, you too will figure it out.”

“Why don’t you just tell me?”

“Because you still haven’t answered my question. Will you cooperate with me?”


	15. Chapter 15

Keith slowly got better at controlling his quintessence and the more he did, the more he felt sure he needed to hide this fact form lotor.

Lotor treated him as either a non-issue, or with contempt. Now that he was shiros favorite, he seemed to hog all of the black paladins time. Keith had no way to talk to shiro without either Lotor or someone else present. 

After a while pidge and Hunk picked up on Keith wanting alone time with the older paladin so they tried to make themselves scarce, but Shiro caught them and demanded that they stay. 

“Something is wrong,” Keith stressed and Hunk nodded. Pidge shrugged.

“So, what are we gonna do?” she asked, “the man is clearly not going to listen to any of us-“

“That’s what’s wrong Pidge,” Keith said, “Shiro would always listen to us, always.”

“Are you saying that that isn’t shiro?”

Hunks question came out of left field and smacked keith in the face. No one spoke for a long time. Then they all laughed.

“Right, whatever.”

They shook their heads. The idea was ludicrous, but deep down inside, they couldn’t shake the idea now that it had been spoken out loud.

()

Shiro had no idea what he’d gotten himself into.

He now had his own room on THE kryes ship. He had free reign and the other galra largely ignored him. He was allowed to go anywhere he wanted and even leave any time he wanted.

But curse his curiosity, he wanted to know what Krye knew and wasn’t telling.

He took a jet out just to see what Krye would do, but nothing happened. He flew back and instead was scolded by a galra captain for taking out a half fueled jet.

He was being scolded for not taking safety measures.

Like a Garrison cadet!

“Have fun?” Krye ask that day over dinner.

“A little,” Shiro admitted, “I’ve always wanted to fly one of the jets.”

“They have a light turn touch,” Krye said knowingly, “and smooth when switching from no gravity to gravity.”

Shiro knew that simply by watching them when they were fighting all those years, that’s why he’d always wanted to fly one. He may be more mature than the other paladins, but he was a pilot at heart.

They ate in silence and sat in silence afterward. This was the time set aside for them to talk about anything sHiro wanted. Any grievances he had and…anything else.

“Are you going to tell me now?”

“Maybe later,” Krye said, “I’m still not convinced you wont run away after I tell you.”

“Maybe I should just go.”

“Maybe,” Krye shrugged, “Either way I intend to accomplish my goals and no one will get in my way.”

“And that goal is?”

“The witchs’ complete death.”

Shiro paused over the dregs of his cup of milk tea. He had learned that every word Krye spoke was on purpose and there were no mistakes.

“Complete?”

“Good night,” Krye said instead and stood, leaving through a door opposite from the one that lead into the corridor. 

“I will take you to your room,” Qaltok said.

“I know the way,” Shiro said, a little indignant.

“I will follow then.”

Shiro rolled his eyes and left, Qaltok following.

“My lord looks forward to his meals with you,” Qaltok said after they were far enough away from the room, “I wished to thank you.”

“Why?”

“Because with you here he’s at least getting one good meal a quintant.”

Shiro stopped, “So to him I’m a game to play and to you I’m a nanny?!”

Qaltok snorted, “You are hardly a game or a nanny. I’m simply expressing my gratitude, what you do with that is your business I suppose.”

He turned and walked back the way he had come.

()

What was it that Shiro trusted about Krye? 

He couldn’t put his finger on it at all. He simply just felt comfortable with the guy! He didn’t speak a lot, but when asked a question would explain in detail.

…

Almost like Hunk or Pidge or Keith. 

Was that it? Did Krye remind him of the others and that’s why he felt like he could trust him?

Then Shiro realized what it was.

It was the other galra on the ship. 

He caught a few laughing, more than a few smiled naturally, one complained loudly and made his friend laugh. But no one was punished for being ‘flippant’ or ‘not serious’. No one was punished for complaining or asking “stupid” questions.

More than once Shiro and Krye were interrupted at dinner so one of the Hanger crews could ask for a specification of an order. Krye was unbothered and the only one who got upset was Qaltok, but even he didn’t mind as much as other generals might.

His men did not just respect the lord, they loved him.

Shiro dug a little deeper. Riplish, a captain, just so happened to be the first he talked to. The galra was skittish and young, even as a captain, and it took Shiro some time to get the kid to talk.

“I was always considered a mistake,” he said, finally putting his work down to talk, “I was pushed onto one ship to another. I became quite famous that way. No one wanted me on their ship and if they did it was because they thought they could fix me.

My lord never demanded or ordered me onto his ship. He asked me what I wanted and then made it happen. I’m not a captain because I’m good at it. I’m captain because I worked for it. He saw my skills and my weaknesses and then allowed me to make those weaknesses into strengths. He gave me room, and that’s what I needed. I will follow my lord into the witches maw if that’s what it takes.”

There were many similar stories from others.

In fact, three of the 6 generals were simply privates and never held a title in their lives.

“But they’re so skilled,” Gil sighed, “They kept their skills under the notice of all the higher ups they were under until Krye came and told them that he knew all about them. They figured if he was good enough to figure that out on his own, then they should be on board with him all the way.”

“That’s no reason to follow someone,” Shiro admonished.

“No, but he saved their lives by giving them an out,” Jahk added in, “Privates and lower stationed people with that kind of skill and talent are often killed or ruined by the higher ups because they don’t want competition.”

“They’re everywhere,” Gil nodded, “but you won’t find them easily. They’re too smart to let it show.”

“But our lord has found most and the rest came to him when they realized this was a safe place for them.”

“Is Krye aiming to be emperor?”

“I hope so,” Gil said, “I mean, we did destroy the Kral Zera, but if we could get everyone to be lead and feel as good as we do serving Krye, then that would be wonderful.”

“I don’t think he’s ‘aiming’ for it,” Jahk said, smacking Gil over the head, “lord Krye is much too humble.”

Shiro wondered at the humble statement, but he also agreed that he wasn’t ‘aiming’ for the throne. 

But Lotor was.

The more time he spent here, the more he realized how wrong lotor truly was. 

()

“Fine,” Shiro walked into dinner that night and sat, “tell me and I promise to not run.”

Krye tilted his head a little, “promise?”

“A lesser form of an oath,” Qaltok replied quietly.

“Ah,” Krye nodded, “I trust you to keep your word then.”

They were served their meal and Krye ate small bites under his helmet.

“Well,” Shiro asked, not touching his food yet.

“Lotor and the witch are working together,” Krye said conversationally between bites.

Shiro tensed and almost ran from the room, but he had promised he wouldn’t.

The others were tangled in the witches plans and they had no idea. HE had been there as well and had almost died because of it!

“…what makes you say that?” Shiro asked instead, wanting specifics.

“Qal,” Krye waved a hand and the general walked around the table to show Shiro a video on his tablet.

The video showed the druids taking Shiro from his cell in Zarkons castle, and then the video skipped ahead to show Zethrid and Ezor taking him back to his original cell…but that wasn’t him.

“How many times did you question Lotor?”

“Well…all the time, but I question everyone, even myself, that’s just-“

“but Lotor hates being questioned,” Krye cut in, “so he replaced you with a you that would agree with him. And the witch could make that happen.” 

Shiro had come to terms that there was a clone of himself, but this was still…

“So what’s your plan?”

“So glad you asked,” Krye put down his fork, “I wanted to kill Lotor first for what he did to my engineer, but being with you makes me realize that Lotor really is a small part of the bigger picture. You really have a calming effect on people.”

“…thank you?”

“the witch shall take priority, but for that to happen we have to lure her out. She’s vanished and we can’t seem to find her at all. Without Zarkon she is now more powerful than she’s ever been before.”

“How?”

“What?”

“How does…how did zarkon make her weak?”

Krye was silent then shook his head, “I can not speak of that in detail. Not now, at least, but rest assured its true. She is now more powerful, and she’s got her own goals. Our goal is to end her, not just stop her, but to end her and her power.”

“How are we going to do this?”

“We’ll use lotor to lure her out. She cares about him, so she’ll come out if he’s in danger.”

Shiro wanted to ask why she cared that much, but he was already feeling like a dunce and didn’t want to ask anymore.

“Hagar, the witch, is Honerva,” Krye said, and when that didn’t get a reaction from Shiro he added, “Honerva is Zarkons wife, Lotors mother, and legal empress of the Galra.”

“Nooo,” Shiro shook his head, “Lotor said she’s died.”

“Weather or not Lotor realizes she’s his mother or not is debatable, but facts are facts.”

“and how do YOU know all this?” Shiro asked, really needing this answer, but Krye, again, took his time answering anything personal.

“The witch and I have come to a few…understandings,” Krye replied, “She stays out of my head, and I’ll stay out of hers.”

He stood, most of his food untouched, “Good night.”

He left, leaving Shiro to wonder about what exactly he’d gotten himself into. 


	16. Chapter 16

Lotor was at that moment wondering the same thing.

“I told you this base doesn’t matter,” He hissed at Pidge as she downloaded information off the bases computer.

“You said you didn’t know what the base was for,” Pidge corrected, “We want to know what its for so here we are.”

“Shiro is not going to be happy.”

“Keith and Allura are keeping him busy and what shiro doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Pidge said, “and if you blab I’ll tattoo “Tattle-tale” to your face while hunk holds you down. Do not think I wont.”

Lotor again looked around the room. The fact that they hadn’t been discovered yet was unnerving him.

()

Hunk wandered around, seeing if he couldn’t figure out the bases use while snooping. He often hid in empty rooms while sentries walked by.

Once, he almost got caught.

And the strangest thing happened.

He’d been looking around a storage room, seeing what was there when the door opened and a galra walked in. They both froze, but before Hunk could think to reach for his bayard, the galra gave a slow wink, grabbed a box from the shelf, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Hunk had to wonder if what had happened had actually happened. Did a galra, of all people, just WINK at him?! 

Was he going to get caught?

He activated his bayard and waited.

Nothing.

Minutes ticked by and nothing happened. 

“What the actual quiznack?” Hunk muttered as he left the storage room and continued down the hall.

()

Pidge clicked her tongue for the tenth time.

“What now?” Lotor seethed. He was not liking how log this was taking.

“The security here is better than everywhere else,” she said, “the codes I have are not working.”

“Maybe they change them often, let’s just go.”

“Stop being a scardy-cat and think of an 8 digit code that this base might use.”

()

Hunk found himself in what he could only assume was the cell block. The doors all locked from the outside.

He tried to hurry past this one since there would be no place to hide if he was caught.

Making it to the other side of the base with nothing to show for it, he started to make his way back. Sentries forcing him into a room he hadn’t checked yet.

The room was wide and spacious. The light was dim so he could barely make out the scratches on the floor, only that there were a lot of scratches. 

Baskets lined the walls and he took a curious peek into each of them…

()

Pidge swore as her next few attempts at cracking the security codes failed. 

“WE really have to go now,” Lotor stressed. He reached out to grab pidge by the arm, but she pulled away before he even touched her.

“I just got in,” she snapped, “Five more minutes, I mean dobashes, tops.”

She typed away madly as lightning raced across the floor. Lotor grabbed her and pulled her back just in time. The bases computer exploded.

Looking around Pidge noticed the Druids too late. 

Hunk raced to where Pidge was supposed to be. He no longer cared who go in his way or noticed him. He fired his cannon at anyone who entered his path.

When he reached the lab the computer they were hacking into was in, he heard fighting on the other side.

Bursting in he opened fire at anything tall and dark. Lotor almost got hit, but he was as fast as the druids.

“WHERE IS HE?!” Hunk roared over his fire. Pidge and lotor bolted for the door and grabbed hunk, but the big guy shook them off and moved forward.

His surprise entry had actually taken down one druid. There were two more and they moved back as he moved forward. His anger a physical force.

“Tell me where Lance is,” Hunk growled, raising the cannon.

“Hunk?” Pidge was now very worried for her friend. Then she noticed the dirty scrap slung over Hunk shoulder. It was filthy and broken, but her eyes were glued to the spots of blue under the old brown blood.

“Son of a-“

“WHERE IS HE?!” Hunk shouted again and sent out a few more shots. The druid vanished and took their secrets with them.

Lotor picked Pidge up again and threw her over his shoulder. She struggled as Lotor also grabbed hunk.

“We HAVE to go NOW!” he shouted and pulled a reluctant hunk along back to the lions.

Surprisingly it was an easy get away.

()

Shiro was waiting for them when they got back to their hangers.

“Wait, Shiro, you gotta hear-“

“I ‘gotta hear’ Nothing!” he shouted, “How long did you actually think Allura and Keith could’ve kept me occupied?! I’m insulted if nothing else!”

“Wait,” Hunk pulled Lances armor off his shoulder and held it out to Shiro, “Look! Shiro! Its Lances armor!”

“So?” he snapped, his anger clouding his reasoning.

“So, lance had his armor in the computer! If its in real life, so it lance!”

Shiro blinked, “but…”

“He wasn’t deleted! Shiro, he was downloaded before we could do it! The galra have had him the whole time! We have to find him!”

()

Lotor hid his anger professionally, behind false compassion.

Voltron had dropped everything the moment they saw the armor and realized there was a SKANT chance that their friend might be alive. Pidge and Hunk delved into research and data and Allura and Shiro began to pin point where they could start looking.

Pidge contacted Matt and Keith even asked the Blades to keep an eye out for Lance. They passed Lances picture around as if he were a missing cat. 

“We need to focus,” Lotor sighed to Shiro one evening, “we can’t spend all our energy on this when he’s probably dead. That was a lot of blood on that armor.”

Shiro nodded, “Yes, but they need this. Let them look. I doubt they’ll find anything, but they need to see that nothing with their own eyes.”

Lotor swore and sat down. Shiro narrowed his eyes at him, “They wouldn’t even need to look if you had kept them away from that base like I told you to.”

()

Shiro was slowly introduced to the other generals, commanders, and even the captains of the fleet. 

“We are growing every day,” Havla said, “soon, we’ll be able to start of a second fleet.”

“Calm down,” Romak shook his head, “we’re not that far yet. Don’t rush.”

“And don’t drag,” Havla warned him back.

“Between the two of you we have a nice balance,” Qaltok grinned and the other two nodded. Romak and Havla simply scowled at each other.

“We are here to discuss the research faction,” Qaltok said, redirecting the conversation, “Jakal?”

“We are doing what we can with what little we have,” he said pointedly, “I know resources are scarce, but if we don’t get the material soon we’re going to be sitting around with nothing to do.”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing.”

“Send me a list of what you need. Why has it gotten as bad as this?”

“Captain Forlock was in charge of supplies and she’s, how do I put this kindly, she doesn’t like asking for things.”

The others scowled in confusion and Shiro laughed. They all turned to him.

“Sorry,” he choked, “I know a few people like that back home. They just need to practice. Give them time and lots of practice and they’ll figure it out.”

Jakal nodded, “Alright, then I’ll have her make up the list and get in contact with you.”

“You might have to hold her hand the first time or two,” Shiro added, “but that’s all.”

“Why must I hold her hand?” Jakal asked, again confused.

“It’s a figure of speech. I just mean you might have to check her work and how she does things before sending it on. Oversee her a little at first to make sure her nerves don’t get the best of her.”

Again, Jakal nodded his understanding, “I see.”

“How is the search for Hagar?” Qaltok asked Greshik.

“Badly. She took one pod from the castle and then vanished in the middle of sector 89. We have no idea where she could have gone. We’ve searched that whole area and have found nothing. No anomalies, no trace elements, nothing.”

“And Selmak?”

“Still no word.”

“the moment you hear anything-“

“I’ll contact the lord directly,” Greshik said firmly.

Qaltok nodded, “so far things are moving slowly, but they are moving forward. Make sure you keep track of everyone under your command. Remember our lords rules and commands of behavior. Unrighteous Dominion will be met with the highest form of punishment. Enforce this and remind your leadership of this often. Dismissed.”

The generals went back to their respective ships and the meeting was over. 

“Do you do this often?” Shiro asked, meaning the in person meeting.

“We try to,” Qaltok said, “if we can’t meet in person then we meet over the coms, but in person is always preferred and better for everyone.”

“But you’re trying to hide your more important ships, right?”

Qaltok looked Shiro up and down, “yes…we are. The witch is still out there and given how much she hates my lord and the rest of us who follow him, we try to not make ourself a target. Which is why we have two of our generals in charge of recruitment so they can back each other up in case of an emergency.”

()

Shiro and Lotor entered the bridge where everyone seemed to be talking all at once. Coran was figuring numbers, Hunk and pidge were trying to explain their data to Allura and Keith and Allura and Keith were trying to explain their findings to Hunk and Pidge.

“We found his armor in sector PX55S if we expand from there we might find something.”

“But that’s not what the numbers show.”

“If we pull this function here-“

“Hunk said something brilliant that I think we all need to pay attention to, you see-“

“Everyone!” Shiro shouted and everyone fell silent, “Lotor and I were just discussing a few things and, I think we should look at this a little differently.”

“How so,” Pidge asked, drinking in everything and ready to add it to her data. She had even concocted a new map she called the “Lance finder” to mark their progress.

“I think Krye might have your friend,” Lotor said apologetically, “and if he does, I wouldn’t put too much hope-“

“Why would that guy have lance? What would he want with lance?!” Hunk snapped.

“The witch,” Shiro said, “the witch likes to use humans as experiments.”

“and that’s got to do with Krye beeeecausssseee..”

“I believe the witch and Krye are working together,” Lotor said firmly, “the witch and I have never gotten along and any chance to cause mayhem and chaos is usually her doing. Krye is a perfect partner for her. Look at the trouble he’s caused already. Its all chaos!”

The others looked horrified and then they went back to their maps and numbers, muttering to themselves.

“Krye has been everywhere lately,” Pidge said.

“But his flag ship hasn’t been seen since zarkons death.”

“And the witch disappeared shortly after.”

“If we find either one, we’ll find lance,” Keith said answering the unspoken consensus, “Let’s get to it.”

()

Opret licked his lips. He’d followed Lotor for a long time, but had never moved up the ranks. And yet, here he was in front of his lord.

“You’ve served me for some time,” Lotor said, Voltron was standing behind him. It was a very majestic and intimidating picture.

“Yes…my lord, its been an honor,” he bowed.

“Raise your head,” Lotor waved the formalities away, “we have a proposition for you. I want you to spy for me.”

Opret licked his lips again, “I’m not a very good liar, my lord.”

“Not asking you to lie, Opret, I’m asking you to go undercover,” Lotor said and Keith rolled his eyes.

“Look,” Keith cut in, “have you ever had to pretend to like something you didn’t? Like food, or something like that?”

“Well, yes, I did.”

“Then that’s all we’re asking,” Pidge said and this time Lotor rolled his eyes, a habit he’d picked up from the humans, “we want you to try and infiltrate Kryes forces and find out where his flag ship is hiding.”

“Kryes?!” The galra swallowed hard, “that’s-“

“It shouldn’t be difficult for one of MY trusted and loyal soldiers,” Lotor said with a benevolent smile, “right?”

“Of course not,” Opret said, his knees wobbling slightly.


	17. Chapter 17

Halva looked down at the nervous galra before her.

“Privat Opret,” she said, tapping her fingers on the chair she sat in, “and you are one form Lotors faction?”

“Y-yes Sir,” he said and swallowed hard.

“Why do you wish to switch sides?”

Opret opened his mouth, but no sound came out. In a panic, he cleared his throat, “I just….i just wanted to do what I wanted to, sir…I’ve never been much of a fighter, but…but my lor-, I mean, Lotor always assigned me to places I didn’t ever want to be in…”

Havla held back a sigh. It was clear this one was trying too hard, and she was LOATH to willingly let in a spy, but she had her new orders.

“Alright, where did you want to serve?”

“I’m more of an engineer,” he said, but stopped at the almost murderous look on her face.

“Oh, really?” she asked, her voice quiet. Lotor was really getting full of himself this time.

“Yes,” squeaked Opret.

“Then I have just the place for you,” She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

()

Opret thought he was going to be killed for sure. He thought he’d been found out and she was leading him to his execution, but instead he was lead into a room with three others.

“Everyone, this is Opret. He will be joining you on your way to Jakals ship.”

Jakals? That was a general, not the flag ship. What was Jakal in charge of?

“What is your specialty?” asked one of the other new recruits. Opret stuck to his story.

“I’m a jet fighter, but I’ve always had more of a knack for engineering.”

“I’m Getrev,” said the first, a woman about his age, “The other two are Uvra and Qint.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Opret said and saluted Uvra who had a higher ranked suit.

“None of that,” Havla snapped, “You will change out of your old uniforms here shortly. You will be tested and then you must re-earn your titles. Lord Krye doesn’t believe in giving people anything they don’t earn with their own two hands.”

Opret nodded with the others and they all gathered into a small shuttle ship. 

()

“Will this really work?” Hunk asked looking up from his work over to Pidge and Coran. They still hadn’t given up their line of searching even though they had their spy going out. There was still a chance the guy wouldn’t make it, so they kept looking using their methods.

“something has to,” Coran said and Pidge nodded.

“We’re going to find him and then lock him in his room so he doesn’t disappear on us ever again.”

“I like that idea,” Hunk muttered going back to his work.

()

Opret was astounded at the size of the ship he was boarding.

And it was all for research.

“We have dedicated 25 ships for research and development,” Jakal said as he lead them down the corridors, “This is the researchers flag ship. You will each, after you’ve been tested, be sent to where you will be most useful also taking into consideration what you want. Please keep in mind that travel is difficult at this time, so if you change your mind, do so sparingly. Once this is all over and the galaxy is a bit more stable, you may change fields as much as you like. But until then, try and find something you enjoy and are good at and stay there.”

They all nodded.

“I’ll leave them to you, then,” Havla said.

“Stop by the kitchens on your way out,” Jakal said with a small smile, “you’re adopting our lords bad eating habits.”

“If our lord doesn’t eat then-“

“And how would he respond to that sentiment?”

She actually blushed, “fine, you win. You always, quiznakingly, win!”

She stormed off in a huff and Jakal chuckled.

Opret and the others stared. They’d never seen a higher officer smile, let alone laugh. And that was leaving alone the conversation as a whole!

“She’s an old friend,” he said snapping his fingers to get their attention again, “Now, please follow me.”

They followed, but hesitantly. None of them had ever heard the word “please” come from a captain before, let alone a general!

Astounded they followed.

“General!” A group of three ran up to him, “We know you’re busy be could you authorize this for us?”

Jakal, without saying a word, took the tablet and scanned through the data.

“talk with Miv about the supplies, but I don’t see anything wrong with it,” he said giving them a nod. The other three grinned and smiled broadly.

“See?” Snapped one, “I told you it was a good idea!” 

They ran off, without so much as a salute.

“We are a rather informal division,” Jakal said, again noticing their looks of horror, “research and our projects come first.”

He lead them down the hall, occasionally others said hello to the general and would look at the newbies with interest, but not scorn.

It was so strange.

“Have a seat,” Jakal said as he opened a door, leading them into a small room. Chairs lined one side of the wall and two chairs sat in front of a small desk.

Behind the desk sat a commander.

“Sir,” the commander stood and saluted. Jakal saluted back- which was also something that just didn’t happen in the rest of the galra army. 

“These are the new recruits and these are their information,” Jakal handed over the tablet, “return that to me after you are done.”

“Of course.”

Jakal left as the four stood by the chairs along the wall.

“Sit,” the commander ordered and they sat. He also sat and spent a while going over their information.

“I’ll start with you, Opret,” he said, “it says here that you were a jet fighter, but you seem to be a little…thick, for that…”

The commander looked down his nose at Opret who looked down at his rather round gut.

“Ne-never said I was a good one…” Opret said quietly.

“that has nothing to do with being good or not,” the commander said, “I was questioning the validity of the report.”

“I fit in the newer models,” Opret said quickly, “I helped to design them…and then my idea was stolen…”

“So you wanted to be a pilot?”

“No, I helped design them, the idea was stolen by…my commander and then he made me a pilot…I think to get rid of me…”

It was all the truth.

The commanders face softened, “If its any consolation, I wasn’t a good pilot either. I spent a lot of time in the sewtems.”

Oprets jaw dropped a little and before he could stop himself, “Green or blue?”

“Both” the commanders face turned firm. Before Opret could speak again, the commander raised a hand, “we can speak and compare notes later. For now let’s get through this.”

He handed Opret a different tablet, “Complete this questionnaire while I talk to the others.”

Opret gingerly took the tablet and looked the questions over before starting them. The first few were mostly about his interests and the later few were about his actual skills. The last ones simply said “pending”. He had no idea what that meant. 

So he started to answer the questions.

What do you enjoy most in research? Discovery? Precision? The “Doing”? The writing/study?

He picked “Discovery”.

What is something you enjoy in your down time? Physical activities? Reading? Toys? Talking with others?

Opret blushed. He owned a few action figures that he played with in his down time. So he chose “Toys”.

What is your favorite part of engineering? Planning? Building? Testing? All of the above?

He chose “All of the above”.

While answering the questions the “pending” questions appeared and were geared towards the answers he’d already given. A lot of them he answered as “I don’t know” because they were questions he’d never been asked before.

He sat for a long time answering one question after another, almost enjoying himself. He’d never had anyone or anything be interested in what him like this before and it made him smile to answer some of the more intricate questions.

When he finished he passed the tablet back only to find the commander watching him pointedly.

“Have fun?”

Opret blinked and turned his head.

He was the only one left in the room.

“The length of the questions are based on your responses,” the commander said, a small smile of his own forming, “the more obscure you are the more questions you have to answer.”

Opret blushed. He didn’t do it on purpose! In fact he answered every question with more honesty than he probably should have given his position.

“Its not a bad thing,” the commander assured him, “it just means you have a lot to learn about yourself and about your environment. Nothing wrong with that.”

They sat in silence until Opret brought up the sewtems to fill the silence. The commander really did seem to know quite a bit about them which Opret found astounding.

“Then how are you a commander, uh, commander?”

“I’m commander of a research vessel, not fighter jets. I accel at organizing, leadership, and paperwork. But put me in a jet and you’d think I was born yesterday.”

He laughed and even Opret grinned. 

There was a knock on the door and a galra with long blond hair tied back in ringlets came storming through the door. With the eye patch and her vivd purple uniform, her presence didn’t so much as command as it just screamed.

“Vicex,” the commander nodded to Opret, “There’s your new subordinate.”

“Stand up,” she said and Opret almost missed it. Scrambling to his feet he stood at attention as she looked him over.

“I’ve been informed of your questionnaire, Opret, let’s work on getting you settled,” she said, her words barely above a whisper, “Follow me.”

She motioned with her hand what she wanted him to do. So he saluted the commander and followed quickly.

She lead him to another pod where Jakal was waiting for them to see them off.

“Do well,” was all he said with a nod at the new recruit.

()

Shiro ate with Krye in silence.

“Our plans are coming to a head,” Krye said, “Lotor has sent a spy, finally.”

“How good of one?”

“Better than he thinks,” Qaltok smiled, “the poor sacrifice has no idea he wasn’t supposed to make it this far. By having the spy die, he could spread whatever lies he wanted and tell Voltron how evil we are for killing the spy in question.”

“But he killed Camp-whatever that guys name was, didn’t he?”

Krye put his fork down, “Cholek would have been killed by the Blades. A swift and merciful death. He knew that was going to be his punishment. But Lotor made him suffer first and then shoved it in my face. Had the Blades killed him as they should have, I would not have any right to be as upset as I am, however, Lotors actions have given me a right to be as angry as I want to be.”

“Not only that, but Lotor tried to make us angry,” Qaltok snorted, “he sent the spy as an engineer.”

Shiro winced. It was like trying to get the poor sap killed, “but you’re just going to let him do whatever he likes, right? Are you trying to convert him or something?”

“I’m not even going to take that question seriously,” Krye said, “You know why.”

Shiro did. With the technology as advanced as it was, the spy could only make one transmission to his employer and then he’d be caught. He would have to find out the information and then leave and deliver the information in person if he was going to make it out alive.

“Lotor wants my location,” Krye said, “I want the witch’s. We are…what did you say before Qal, I thought it was good.”

“We are playing a game,” Qal said, “whoever finds the other first, wins.”

“But you want to be found by Lotor,” Shiro thought he was following along, “is that not part of the plan?”

“It is if he finds out when I want him to,” Krye said, “we’re still unprepared. I refuse to give Lotor even a little advantage. When I crush him, I want him to have known, since the beginning, that he lost. I want him to know it in his very soul.”

It was moments like these that Shiro thought Krye was a bit crazy.

()

Opret forgot about his duty.

He was taken to another large ship, identical to the odd ship that Jakal was on, and introduced to the team he’d be working with. They were open and informal.

Before he knew it he was engrossed in their ideas and research. 

The possibilities! 

He eagerly added his own idea into the mix and was met with enthusiasm. His peers showed him how to solidify his work so no one could steal the idea from him and his superiors praised his flexible thinking.

He was in a paradise he never knew existed.

Days seemed to go by where he ate good food, studied what he wanted, worked on projects that fascinated him, and all in all do what he’d actually always wanted to do.

()

Jakal laughed until there were tears in his eyes.

“My lord, the spy might not want to go back at this rate!” He said wiping his face, “our plans are in jeopardy!”

“This is a problem,” Krye said calmly as Jakal tried to bring himself under control. The video was already fuzzy without the laughing.

Shiro couldn’t actually believe that the poor spy had been converted.

“How is the primary research going?”

“Very well,” Jakal said, now all business, “after we solved our supply issue its been going well. I’ve sent you a report on some of the measures that will need to be taken, but we are close.”

“Do what you must, Jakal. It will mean the difference between moving on and falling back into the old ways.”

“Yes, my lord.”

The com vid cut off and Krye turned to Shiro, “Well, that was unexpected.”

()

“We’re what?!”

“Radio silence,” Mizik said, “we’re going into a votex what will lead us, hopefully, to a new energy source.”

Opret was now painfully reminded that he was a spy and he needed to be able to contact Lotor if he found out where the flag ship was.

“But why a vortex? There are many different ways to getting energy.”

“Yes, but none that wouldn’t, in the end, cause a lot of problems later on. The witch and Zarkon were obsessed with raw quintessence and they used it for everything. As far as we know, Lotor is going to do the same. So lord Krye wants to find a new source of energy that’s as efficient as quintessence, but wont harm anyone else in the galazy, get it?”

Opret nodded. He thought this was commendable, but he almost flinched when she’s brought up Lotor. 

()

“I’m going to go investigate an empty base,” Krye informed both Shiro and Qal over dinner, “I’ll go alone.”

“My lord, at least take one-“

“Then I’ll take Kezix,” Krye said immediately, ready, as always, for Qaltoks objections. Qaltok was not pleased, mainly because it wasn’t him.

“Kezix is only a captain, take a commander at least.”

“No.”

“Why?” Qaltok and Shiro asked.

“Because Havla is already on her way to let the spy know that’s where I’m going to be.”

Qaltok bristled,” Then I’m-“

“Definitely not going,” Krye finished, “If he finds the flag ship, then he’ll tell the other paladins. However, If he just finds out that I’m alone, then he’ll come find me himself.”

“How can you be so sure?” Shiro asked, “Even with Voltron he never went anywhere without his generals.”

“I can handle the generals fine,” Krye waved the issue aside with his fork, “Lotor has a lot of pride because Zarkon stopped on it his whole life, so he’s spent his whole life building it up. There is no way he would tell your friends that he’s out to prove to himself that he can beat me and possibly kill me.”

“You were never going to take Kezix, were you?” Shiro grinned and Qal shook his head.

“Absolutely not.”


	18. Chapter 18

Opret was carrying supplies from one lab to another when he passed by his commanders door.

“What do you mean he’s going alone?” Commander Teliks voice cut through, making Opret wince and stop.

“None may command our lord,” said a familiar voice. It was Havla, one of Kryes generals, “he’s simply going to see if the base is useable. If so, its going to be used as one of your research facilities.”

“The base was abandoned, surely, for a reason?”

“Only that it was too far away,” Havla said dismissively, “He sent orders with me to see that you jumped into the void quickly and quietly.”

“But, being alone at the old quintessence forge could be dangerous,” the commander would not let the matter drop, “Someone should go with him!”

“Perhaps, I did hear Kezix might go with him.”

()

Havla and Telik listened to the clinking of lab glass as Opret ran away.

Telik shook his head, “this is perhaps the cruelest thing lord Krye has ever asked me to do, and I hope it’s the last.”

“We shall see what happens,” Havla said, “I’ll pass along the message.”

Telik nodded and sat down at his desk.

()

Opret fiddled with the device in his hands.

It wasn’t the location of the Flag ship, but it WAS vital information that his real lord could use to his advantage…

But did he even want to be loyal to Lotor anymore?

He’d taken an oath, and that was important.

Swallowing hard he wrote out the information he’d overheard.

And sent it.

()

Telik got the notification of an unauthorized com unit being used. He overviewed the message that was sent, gave a sad smile, and ignored it.

()

Lotor was sitting on the bridge, listening as everyone talked all at once about where their precious Lance might be when his communicator beeped.

Everyone went dead silent.

Lotor read the message and sighed.

“It says ‘Hail Krye’,” Lotor said, “our spy has defected.”

Keith swore and Shiro smacked the back of his head. Hunk also swore, but he was out of shiros reach. Pidge rolled up her sleeves.

“That’s why we kept looking our way,” she said, “in case this blew up in our face. Let’s keep going.”

Allura nodded and poured over the map that Pidge had made.

Lotor made eye contact with Shiro and nodded.

Then he got up and left.

()

Krye spared against Shiro as Qaltok read out his messages.

“A direct message from Commander Talik says the bait took.”

“What did the message say?” Krye asked effortlessly parrying Shiros whole body so that Shiro staggered into the wall, “If you attack like that, I will win every time.”

Shiro stood back and observed the situation. Krye let him while Qaltok relayed the message.

“The spy said ‘Lord Krye will be in an abandoned base, an old quintessence forge, by himself in a few quintants. He will stay there for a while, looking it over for use. I fulfilled my oath and will now swear my loyalty to Lord Krye.”

“Seems he’s made up my time table,” Krye muttered, “I wonder at him. He’s not so clueless as we think, I’m sure. Keep your eye on him and promote him the first chance there is.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Shiro attacked and this time got in a few good hits before Krye suddenly changed styles and sent Shiro stumbling again.

“Good,” he said, “you’re a fast learner.”

“Who taught you?” Shiro asked, rubbing his shoulder.

“…a prisoner,” Krye said simply, “he was a master of many different forms of weaponry and fighting styles. I learned everything he had to teach.”

“How long did that take?”

“I am also a fast learner,” Krye walked to the wall where the practice weapons where lined up and dropped off his weapons, “we’ll end now since I have to be half way across the empire in just a “few quintants”.”

()

Pidge wanted to cry.

But if she cried then that would be admitting defeat…also there was Hunk to think about. The bid guy was even more feverish in his searching than she was. If she gave up, then he might blow.

They had discovered that the witch had her own network separate from the galras and everyone elses. Which was probably what Lance had been trying to find out about. The major problem was that without a first person contact with the server, Lances trail ended at the galras main ship. They had followed him from that base, knew which ship had carried him and even knew what his cell was on zarkons ship…but then he disappeared. Without a trace. According to the files, he was still in that cell.

But he wasn’t.

They had already checked.

“Hunk…”

“I don’t want to hear it Pidge.”

“But-“

“He was my first friend, Pidge,” Hunk snapped, turning in his seat, “My first REAL friend. I’m not going to give up. I don’t care if that witch burned him alive and scattered the ashes in space, I will find every speck of ash! I’m NOT going home without him!”

Pidge felt the tears well up in her eyes at the thought of not finding Lance alive.

They had found both Matt and her father…so why couldn’t they find lance?

()

Krye was packing only a few things when Shiro walked into his room unannounced.

Without turning around Krye said. “Either Qal approved or you did something to get rid of him really quickly.”

“I got Hic and Pulomiv into a heated argument,” Shiro confessed, “Qal will be gone for only a few doboshes.”

“And what do you need to say?”

“Don’t go.”

“Why not?”

“Because you spent all this time convincing me that Lotor doesn’t care about life and, frankly, I’d hate to see you die.”

Krye turned and tilted his head, “With Qal gone, perhaps you can answer my question. I am feeling a tight and yet warm sensation in my chest. Its not unlike joy, but…different still.”

“Um,” Shiro knew Krye had a hard time with labeling emotions, but had never tried to explain them himself, “just…you could be relieved? That someone is telling you not to die?”

Krye tilted his head the other way, “I will ask Qal when he get’s back. I’ve been relieved before…I don’t think this is it.”

He went back to packing.

“I really don’t want you to die.”

“Oh?”

“….and neither does anyone else.”

“True.”

“And I mean ANYONE else….”

“You made that clear, and I promise you, I will not die. Lotor may be skilled, but he is a cheat. A cheat has no other option than to bow before true power when faced one on one with it.”

“But it won’t be one on one. He’ll have his generals!”

“Which I will dispatch of first.”

“Take someone with you to do that for you.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I have a plan,” Krye turned again, “If I do not make it back, I want you to take over as me. I’ve let you in on many of my secrets and if I do not make it back, then I need you here.”

“That’s not what I’m-“

“Qal and my generals have their orders,” Krye raised a hand, “if the witch shows up, then they will attack, if not, then it will be as if everything is fine and they will go about their usual orders.”

“That’s your plan?!”

“It’s a good plan.”

“Its not!”

“Have I been wrong to date?”

“That’s not the point!”

“When did you figure it out?”

“That’s ALSO not the point!”

Krye sighed, “Now I am feeling exasperated. I am not who you think I am, and I have a job to do.”

He walked past Shiro, leaving the black paladin to deal with his own feelings of frustration.

()

“Where did Lotor go?” Keith asked coming onto the bridge where everyone was again looking over the map Pidge had created.

“Maybe if we back track through the sectors that the main ship travel through?” Allura asked.

“Already did that,” Hunk sighed, “and even the adjoining sectors. It doesn’t help that the galra have a different numbering system than the Alteans.”

“I was able to figure that out and am in the middle of adding it to the map,” Pidge said, “I just have to recode it-“

“HELLO!!” Keith yelled, getting everyones attention, “Where is lotor?!”

They all looked around as if noticing for the first time that he wasn’t there.

“Weird,” coran shrugged, “He’s not left the ship since the Kral Zera mishap.”

“I don’t like it,” Keith said.

“Keith, I’m sure its something important,” Shiro said, “Or else he wouldn’t have left.”

“He should’ve said something,” Hunk said, “I mean, can we afford to lose anyone right now?”

“I’m sure he can also take care of himself,” Shiro said.

“and its not like we were really listening,” Pidge shrugged and smirked, “I don’t know about you lot, but I tuned him out a long time ago. He complains more than lance ever did.”

()

Krye stepped out of his pod into what was once a galra run facility. It had been used to refine and store quintessence, but now stood empty and broken down. 

It was a small building by comparison.

So it didn’t take long for Lotor and Krye to find each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of PART ONE!!! Part two will start tomorrow! I'm so stoked guys! I hope i didn't forget anything...i probably did...continuity is so hard..  
> Thank you all for reading this far! You're the best!


End file.
